Amor e Ódio
by Clarissa Cullen Potter Mellark
Summary: Isabella é uma advogada de sucesso. Tem uma família feliz e unida, os melhores amigos que poderia desejar e um noivo carinhoso. Estava de casamento marcado, até seu caminho cruzar com o de um mulherengo chamado Edward, que a vê como algo além de suas conquistas, como a mulher de sua vida. O que fazer quando o coração resolve brigar com a razão? Só lendo pra saber.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

**PDV Bella**

– Vamos, Bella!

– Não, Rose, eu não estou a fim de ir nessa festa.

– Ah, Bella, por favor, esse meu amigo é tão legal, você vai mesmo se divertir. O Jasper fez questão que eu te levasse. Por favor?

– Está bem, Rosalie, está bem, vamos. Mas nada de ficar até muito tarde.

– Sim senhora.

Depois de muita insistência de Rosalie, eu cedi e resolvi a tal festa que ela falava. O que eu tinha a perder. Jasper era um cara legal, a festa então devia estar legal. Ele estava comemorando seus 27 anos, a festa iria ser em seu apartamento. Quando chegamos, o som estava alto, estava muito cheio o apartamento de Jasper. Pensei em dar meia volta, mas Rose segurou meu pulso e me puxou pra dentro.

Depois de encontrar Jasper e parabenizá-lo, fui para um canto me isolar. Não estava em clima pra festas, não sabia porque. De repente eu vejo um homem vindo em minha direção. Não podia negar, era lindo. Tinha cabelos desordenados acobreados, olhos verdes que pareciam duas esmeraldas. Alto, com um corpo bem definido, não era musculoso como meu irmão Emmett, mas não era um magricela franzino. Sentou-se ao meu lado, se apresentando.

– Olá, meu nome é Edward, posso saber o seu?

Fiquei chocada com aquela voz. Era uma voz meio rouca, linda demais. _Pare de pensar essas coisas, Bella, você é uma mulher comprometida._

– Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella.

– Prazer, Bella. Você é amiga do Jasper há muito tempo?

– Um tempinho. Ele usou os serviços do meu escritório, acabamos ficando amigos.

– Então você trabalha na Swan & Hale Advocacia?

– Sim, sou uma das chefes, Rosalie e eu montamos o escritório.

Ele começou a se aproximar de mim. Respirei fundo e dei um passo pra trás, era difícil resistir àquele charme.

– Desculpe, eu sou comprometida.

– Mas eu não sou ciumento.

Depois que ele falou isso, mudou toda a visão que eu tinha dele. A boa impressão que ele tinha me passado tinha ido embora.

– Mas ele é e eu sou uma mulher decente, não vou traí-lo.

Saí de perto dele, não queria ficar perto daquele homem, ainda mais que ele mexia comigo de uma forma que eu nunca senti. Olhei o relógio. Eram 11:30 da noite. Fui até Rosalie e a puxei pra irmos embora.

– Vamos, Rosalie!

– Calma, Bella, vamos pelo menos nos despedir de Jasper.

– Ok.

Procuramos por Jasper e finalmente o encontramos. Ele estava conversando com o tal de Edward.

– Rosalie, vai você falar com Jasper. Eu não vou com aquele falar com ele com esse homem ao lado dele.

– Deixa de ser boba, Bella. Jasper vai ficar chateado se você não falar com ele antes de sair.

Ela me puxou e me levou até Jasper e Edward.

– Jasper, infelizmente temos que ir.

– Ah não, Rose, fique mais um pouco. Bella, por favor?

– Infelizmente temos que ir mesmo, Jazz. Amanhã trabalhamos cedo.

– Então, está bem. Já vi que não vou conseguir convencê-las. Até mais, Rose. Até mais, Bella.

Jasper deu um beijo em nossos rostos e nos afastamos. Desde o momento que nos aproximamos de Jasper os olhos de Edward não saíram de mim. Eram olhos maliciosos, do tipo que não iriam desistir do que queriam, o que no caso seria eu. Evitei olhar pra ele, mas falhei muitas vezes, não resistia e dava uma olhada de lado. Rosalie, que não é uma idiota, percebeu que estava acontecendo alguma coisa, e sem dúvida percebeu os olhares de Edward. Quando chegamos no carro começou o interrogatório.

– Qual é o seu problema, Bella? Por que quis sair tão cedo da festa?

Não tinha chance de mentir para Rose, ela iria perceber. Falei toda a verdade.

– Aquele amigo do Jazz, Edward, deu em cima de mim descaradamente.

– Mas você falou pra ele que é comprometida?

– Falei, mas ele disse que não era ciumento. Aí eu falei pra ele que meu namorado era que eu não iria traí-lo, então me afastei.

– Eu percebi que você olhava pra ele. E olhava com curiosidade.

– Por favor, Rose, me poupe.

– Vai negar?

– Não posso negar que ele é um homem muito bonito, mas não faz meu tipo, convencido demais.

– O Mike também é.

– Não é não.

– Você não gosta do Mike.

– Gosto sim.

– Pode até gostar, Bella, mas não o ama. Você entendeu o que eu disse. Você se acomodou com o Mike, mas agora apareceu alguém que balançou você, não negue isso!

Não adiantava discutir com Rosalie. Mesmo não querendo, eu tinha que admitir que aquele homem mexeu comigo. Deixei ela em seu apartamento e fui para o meu. Queria esquecer o acontecido, mas meu cérebro não deixava.

**PDV Edward**

A festa do Jasper estava muito boa, mas se falando de mulher estava precária. Até agora não tinha visto nenhuma que me chamasse atenção. Conversei um tempo com o Jake, que estava reclamando da mesma coisa.

– Cara, o Jazz errou na dose de mulher nessa festa. Todas que estão aqui não são lá essas coisas.

– Concordo, Jake. Vou reclamar isso com Jasper. Cadê aquele só convidava as melhores mulheres para...

Não consegui terminar o que estava falando. Vi a mulher mais linda que eu vi em toda a minha vida. Cabelos castanhos até quase a cintura, olhos chocolates que prendiam a nossa atenção completamente. Corpo lindo, lindo demais.

– Retiro o que eu disse, Jake. Acabei de achar a mulher mais linda que eu já vi.

– Onde?

– Está falando com o Jazz nesse momento. A morena.

Jake olhou.

– Bonita, mas não faz o meu tipo.

– Mas faz o meu. Vou chegar nela.

– Cai dentro. De repente você tem sorte.

Depois que ela falou com o Jazz, ela se sentou no local mais isolado da festa. Perfeito. Fui andando em sua direção, não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Fui de mansinho, pra não assustar.

– Olá, meu nome é Edward, posso saber o seu?

Ela sorriu. – Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella.

Bella. Nada mais apropriado, caía como uma luva sobre ela.

– Prazer, Bella. Você é amiga do Jasper há muito tempo?

– Um tempinho. Ele usou os serviços do meu escritório, acabamos ficando amigos.

Lembrei de Jasper ter falado nela. Precisamos de advogados para o registro da firma, burocracia, e o escritório Swan & Hale nos foi recomendado, nos deram ótimas referências.

– Então você trabalha na Swan & Hale Advocacia?

– Sim, sou uma das chefes, Rosalie e eu montamos o escritório.

Fui me aproximando, lentamente, deixando claro minhas intenções. No início ela pareceu corresponder, mas depois deu um passo para trás, se afastando.

– Desculpe, sou comprometida.

Como se isso fosse um empecilho. – Mas eu não sou ciumento.

Ela fechou a cara, ficando ainda mais adorável.

– Mas ele é e eu sou uma mulher decente, não vou traí-lo.

Depois ela se afastou, mas eu percebi que ela ficou abalada. Não desistiria tão fácil. Já sabia onde ela trabalhava, não seria difícil abordá-la na rua e convencê-la. Como foi Jasper que cuidou dos contatos com os advogados, fui perguntar à respeito dela pra ele.

– Jazz, tem um minuto?

– Claro, pode falar.

– Você se lembra daquele escritório de advocacia que contratamos para tratar da burocracia para abrirmos a firma?

– Sim, lembro. Eu e as chefes do escritório ficamos até amigos, elas estão por aí na festa.

– Sim, eu encontrei uma delas, Isabella, ou Bella, como ela prefere ser chamada...

– Sei, é Isabella Swan, você a conheceu?

– Sim, ela é estonteante.

– Sim, é mesmo, se eu não fosse comprometido com sua irmã eu bem que tentaria alguma coisa. A Rosalie também é muito bonita, mas não faz o meu tipo.

– Eu não vi a Rosalie, mas duvido que me chame mais atenção que Bella.

– São dois tipos de beleza diferentes. Mas o que você quer saber sobre Bella?

– Ela disse que é comprometida...

– Sim, ela é noiva de um alto executivo de uma multinacional, está de casamento marcado pra daqui alguns meses, se eu não me engano o nome dele é Michael Newton.

– Você acha que eu tenho alguma chance?

– Olha, Edward, eu só a vi com o noivo uma vez, parece que ele viaja muito por causa do trabalho, pelo o que eu vi ele é completamente apaixonado por ela, mas ela nem tanto, porém ela é muito decente, do tipo que não se encontra em toda esquina. Ela não é uma das suas, Edward, ela é diferente, não é mulher para uma única noite...

– Eu percebi, Jasper. Ela mexeu comigo de uma forma diferente, na hora que eu tentei alguma coisa e ela me deu um fora eu não me dei conta, mas eu dei uma mancada horrível, deixando ela com uma má impressão minha. Agora eu me dei conta que eu deveria ter ido mais leve do que o normal. Ela me encantou de uma forma que nenhuma mulher fez, parecido quando você se apaixonou pela Alice.

– Olha...

Na hora fomos interrompidos por Bella e provavelmente Rosalie, a mulher que estava do lado dela. Ela era realmente muito bonita, mas não fazia meu tipo, não chamava minha atenção com Bella do lado.

– Jasper, infelizmente temos que ir.

– Ah não, Rose, fique mais um pouco. Bella, por favor?

Não tirei meu olhar de Bella. Ela era inacreditavelmente linda. Com uma mulher daquela eu até teria um relacionamento sério.

– Infelizmente temos que ir mesmo, Jazz. Amanhã trabalhamos cedo.

– Então, está bem. Já vi que não vou conseguir convencê-las. Até mais, Rose. Até mais, Bella.

Jasper se inclinou para beijar o rosto das duas. Naquela hora senti uma pontada de inveja dele, que pode ficar tão perto dela sem ela reclamar. Do mesmo jeito que eu não tirei meus olhos dela, ela tentou não me olhar, falhando miseravelmente. Percebi que não estava tudo perdido, que eu ainda tinha alguma chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**PDV Bella**

Cheguei em casa e fui direto para o chuveiro. Precisava pensar com clareza. Por que aquele homem não saía da minha cabeça? Eu era uma mulher qualquer para ele, mais uma em sua coleção, não poderia lhe dar o desfrute de me jogar fora depois que usasse. E além do mais tinha o Mike, ele me amava e tinha paciência comigo, apesar da minha caretice. Desde que assumimos que íamos nos casar ele insistia que devíamos avançar no relacionamento, mas eu dizia que queria esperar pelo casamento, um compromisso que fiz com a minha família. Meu pai, desde que eu comecei a namorar, me fez prometer que só iria pra cama de um homem depois que me casasse. Eu não contestei, na época eu me sentia assim, que só me deitaria com alguém que eu amasse realmente. Se eu fizesse isso com qualquer homem me sentiria extremamente culpada, até porque até hoje eu nunca havia encontrado alguém que realmente mexesse comigo. Mas, eu tenho que admitir: eu gosto do Mike, mas não o amo. Eu sempre diz que me ama, mas eu nunca disse e sei que ele fica chateado com isso, mas eu não posso mentir em relação aos meus sentimentos. Talvez eu nem devia ter aceitado me casar com ele.

Mas o que eu estava pensando?! Mike é o homem certo pra mim, me ama e me respeita. Não deveria pensar nessas coisas. Eu não amo o Mike agora, mas no futuro, com a convivência, talvez eu aprenda a amá-lo como ele merece. Mas o que me pega é o "talvez". Não sinto que é certo que eu vá amá-lo. Fui interrompida pelo som do telefone. Sai correndo de debaixo do chuveiro para atender.

– Alô?

_– __Bella, meu amor?_

– Mike, que saudades! Como você está, querido?

_– __Morrendo de saudades suas. Tenho boas notícias. Estou indo à Seattle amanhã, no máximo depois de amanhã estaremos juntos._

– Que ótima notícia! Quer que eu vá buscá-lo no aeroporto?

_– __Claro. Quanto mais cedo eu te ver mais rápido minha saudade acaba._

– Que horas seu voo chega?

_– __Às duas da tarde, você vai mesmo me buscar?_

– É o mínimo que posso fazer pelo meu noivo que passa tanto tempo viajando.

_– __Sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?_

Quando ele falou isso, eu senti meu estômago se contorcer. O que eu falaria? Decidi de última hora.

– Sei, querido. Eu também gosto muito de você.

Embora ele esteja do outro lado do planeta deu pra sentir seu desânimo repentino daqui.

_– __Vou desligar, tenho algumas últimas tarefas para resolver aqui. Vá dormir, meu anjo. Boa noite._

– Até depois de amanhã, querido.

Desliguei e senti um peso no coração. Nunca poderia amar Mike, não como ele me ama. Eu não poderia prendê-lo a alguém que nunca amaria ele. Eu tinha que me preparar para o fim.

_**Dois dias depois...**_

Como prometi, lá estava eu no aeroporto à espera de Mike. Faltavam 10 minutos pro avião dele pousar. Queria poder ter conseguido juntar coragem para terminar com ele hoje, mas eu não tinha conseguido. Mas eu não ia desistir. Pelo bem do Mike.

Estava distraída quando de repente eu me viro e vejo alguém que nunca esperava ver de novo: Edward. Ele estava parado, olhando pra mim. Olhando não, me devorando com os olhos. Fiquei completamente constrangida com o jeito que ele me olhava. Ele veio caminhando em minha direção e eu não sabia o que fazer, não poderia fugir porque o avião de Mike chegaria a qualquer momento e estávamos em um local público. Ele veio sorrindo de uma forma que seu eu não o conhecesse já teria e jogado nos seus braços.

– Ora se o destino nos uniu novamente.

Reuni minhas forças e o enfrentei.

– Não acredito em destino.

– Está insinuando que eu te segui?

Não soube o que responder. Eu achava isso? Não sei. Se eu confirmasse ele pensaria que eu me acho muito importante para despertar o interesse dele a esse ponto. Se eu negasse iria cair em contradição. Preferi ficar calada.

– Já vi que sim.

– O que te faz pensar isso?

– Quem cala consente.

Fiquei sem fala de novo.

– Você fica linda quando não tem resposta.

– Pare, por favor. Estou aqui esperando meu noivo que está chegando de viagem e não quero que ele pense em coisas que não existe.

– Não existe?

– Não da minha parte.

– Mas da minha com certeza.

– Pois pode mudando, pois não vai acontecer nada entre nós.

– Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso.

Ele se aproximava de mim enquanto dizia. Eu estava plenamente consciente do seu corpo se aproximando do meu e pela primeira vez em muito tempo tive pensamentos obscenos com um homem. Quando dei por mim ele já estava com os braços em minha cintura aproximando para me beijar. O afastei de imediato. Onde eu estava com a cabeça?!

– Ficou maluco? Meu noivo pode ver!

– Que veja, assim ele vê que você não o ama.

– Quem disse que eu não o amo?

– Não precisa dizer nada, está escrito na sua testa.

Fiquei sem palavras. Isso estava virando um costume quando eu estava com ele. Não sabia que estava tão visível que eu não amava Mike. Até que eu ouvi ele me chamar.

– Bella, meu amor!

Me virei e o vi vindo em minha direção, com um sorriso no rosto.

– Mike querido!

Ele veio e me deu um beijo caloroso. Correspondi, mas não senti nada de emocionante nisso, era puro costume. Quando parou eu olhei para Edward, pensando em vê-lo decepcionado, mas ele estava divertido. Eu nunca iria entender aquele homem.

– Amor, eu tenho que buscar o resto das minhas malas. Quem é esse homem?

Olhei para Edward, pensando que ele fosse falar alguma coisa que me comprometesse. Respondi a Mike antes que Edward falasse.

– Esse é Edward Cullen, sócio do Jasper, aquele meu amigo publicitário, lembra dele?

– Lembro sim. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Edward. Veio acompanhar minha Bella ao aeroporto?

– Não. – respondi logo. – Eu ia perguntá-lo como veio parar aqui agora.

– Eu vim buscar minha irmã. Ela estava viajando a trabalho pro Japão e o Jasper não pode vir buscá-la então eu vim buscar a minha baixinha.

– Então ela deve estar descendo porque eu vim nesse voo.

– Edward!

Ouvi esse grito estridente. Olhei para trás e vi uma criatura minúscula, de cabelos curtos e espetados, com todo jeito de fada. Ela era muito bonita, pelo visto beleza era de família.

– Oi Alice.

Ela veio e o abraçou pela cintura.

– Alice, essa é Isabella, uma amiga minha e do Jasper e esse é... Me desculpe, esqueci seu nome.

– Michael, mas pode me chamar de Mike.

Ela lançou um olhar mortal à Mike, o que eu não entendi.

– É um prazer Isabella e Michael.

– Pode me chamar de Bella.

– Bella. Você conhece meu noivo Jasper?

– Sim, a empresa dele e de seu irmão usou os serviços do meu escritório de advocacia.

– Ah, sim. Ele falou que tinha achado um escritório de confiança, pelo visto é o seu.

– Obrigada pelo escritório de confiança. Temos que ir. Vamos, querido, você ainda tem que pegar suas malas. Até mais, Alice, Edward.

– Sim, linda. Até logo, Alice, Edward.

– Até mais, Bella. Quando Jasper for ao seu escritório eu vou junto. Gostei muito de você.

– Eu também gostei muito de você, Alice. Você vai adorar minha sócia e amiga, Rosalie.

– Tenho certeza que sim.

Quando Mike se abaixou para pegar as malas, Edward falou.

– Até breve, Bella. – depois falou de um jeito que só eu ouvisse. – Muito em breve...

Eu me arrepiei toda e com certeza ele percebeu. Eu tinha que fugir daquele homem, ele era minha perdição, o caminho mais curto para o inferno.

– Vamos, Mike. Ainda tenho que resolver umas coisas com a Rosalie.

– Vamos, meu amor. Até logo.

Saímos e fomos pegar o resto das bagagens do Mike. Quando saímos do aeroporto e fomos para meu carro Mike logo fez carinha de carente.

– Pensei que fosse ficar o resto do dia comigo...

– Não dá, Mike, eu tenho responsabilidades no escritório, não posso deixar de lado.

– Seu trabalho vem sempre antes de mim...

Não respondi, se eu respondesse mentiria porque o que ele falou era verdade, meu trabalho sempre foi minha prioridade.

**Edward PDV**

Eu não acreditei no que eu via. Eu não tinha planejado nada, apenas iria buscar minha baixinha no aeroporto, mas de uma hora pra outra eu vejo a mulher mais linda da face da Terra. Ela parecia estar esperando alguém. Quando eu pensei em me levantar e falar com ela, de repente se vira e me vê a devorando com os olhos, era impossível controlar. Ela desviou o olhar, constrangida. Ela era linda demais. Bendita a hora que eu a vi naquela festa, nunca a perderia de vista. Resolvi me aproximar.

– Ora se o destino nos uniu novamente.

– Não acredito em destino.

– Está insinuando que eu te segui?

Ela se calou. Pelo visto ela acha que sim. Bem que eu queria estar seguindo ela por todos os cantos, mas infelizmente não estava. Eu tinha que agradecer ao destino por ter nos unido novamente.

– Já vi que sim.

– O que te faz pensar isso? – ela disse isso, cheia de coragem, parecendo um gatinho irritado, mas que não fazia mal a uma mosca.

– Quem cala consente.

Ela se calou novamente. Ela ficava cada minuto mais linda.

– Você fica linda quando não tem resposta.

– Pare, por favor. Estou aqui esperando meu noivo que está chegando de viagem e não quero que ele pense em coisas que não existe.

Então ela estava esperando o noivo. Agora eu veria que tipo era o dele. Com certeza não era o suficiente para ela. Seria bom que ele pensasse que existisse alguma coisa entre nós, o que futuramente vai acontecer.

– Não existe?

– Não da minha parte.

– Mas da minha com certeza.

Não podia negar meu interesse para ela. Ela já foi logo me cortando, mas eu não tenho certeza se ela queria realmente isso.

– Pois pode mudando, pois não vai acontecer nada entre nós.

– Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso.

Aproximei-me enquanto dizia. Vi ela suspirando enquanto eu me aproximava. Peguei sua cintura com uma das minhas mãos e a puxei para mim e com a outra levantei seu rosto para que eu pudesse beijá-la como tinha sonhado todos esses dias. Quando estávamos quase nos beijando ela me afastou, acabando com a minha alegria.

– Ficou maluco? Meu noivo pode ver!

– Que veja, assim ele vê que você não o ama.

O jeito que ela estava quase se entregando pra mim dizia tudo. Ela não amava o paspalho. Ela estava atraída por mim, o que retornou toda a minha alegria.

– Quem disse que eu não o amo?

– Não precisa dizer nada, está escrito na sua testa.

Ela ficou sem fala de novo. Eu estava gostando disso, eu adoro deixar ela sem fala. Até que ouvimos alguém chamar minha Bella.

– Bella, meu amor!

Vi um cara vindo na direção dela. Um mauricinho completo, não fazia nem um pouco o estilo de Bella. Estava com a roupa toda engomadinha, típico filhinho da mamãe. Como ela foi namorar um cara desses! Ela se virou para ele, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Mike querido!

No momento em que chegou Mike a beijou calorosamente. Como eu queria estar no lugar dele! Mas percebi que não havia nada de apaixonante da parte dela naquele beijo, parecia que ela o estava beijando para me provocar. Não pude evitar de sorrir quando ela me olhou depois do beijo. Ela pareceu confusa. Até que ele desviou o olhar de Bella de mim.

– Amor, eu tenho que buscar o resto das minhas malas. Quem é esse homem?

Pensei em me apresentar e provocando Bella, mas ela se antecipou, lendo meus pensamentos.

– Esse é Edward Cullen, sócio do Jasper, aquele meu amigo publicitário, lembra dele?

– Lembro sim. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Edward. Veio acompanhar minha Bella ao aeroporto?

Parecia que ele queria que eu o provocasse, mas como sempre Bella se antecipou.

– Não. Eu ia perguntá-lo como veio parar aqui agora.

Resolvi falar a verdade, melhor deixar as provocações para depois.

– Eu vim buscar minha irmã. Ela estava viajando a trabalho pro Japão e o Jasper não pode vir buscá-la então eu vim buscar a minha baixinha.

– Então ela deve estar descendo porque eu vim nesse voo.

Até que eu ouvi um gritinho histérico típico de Alice.

– Edward!

– Oi, Alice.

Ela se aproximou de mim e me abraçou pela cintura.

– Alice, essa é Isabella, uma amiga minha e do Jasper e esse é... Me desculpe, esqueci seu nome. - resolvi me fazer de ignorante por agora.

– Michael, mas pode me chamar de Mike.

Ela olhou de um jeito esquisito para esse Mike, parecia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com eles que eu não sabia. Eu a faria confessar mais tarde. Ela começou uma conversa com Bella, mas o jeito que ela falou com o tal Mike me deixou desconfiado.

– É um prazer Isabella e Michael.

– Pode me chamar de Bella.

– Bella. Você conhece meu noivo Jasper?

– Sim, a empresa dele e de seu irmão usou os serviços do meu escritório de advocacia.

– Ah, sim. Ele falou que tinha achado um escritório de confiança, pelo visto é o seu.

– Obrigada pelo escritório de confiança. Temos que ir. Vamos, querido, você ainda tem que pegar suas malas. Até mais, Alice, Edward.

Ah, não! Bella ia se afastar de mim agora! Eu não vou aguentar, eu preciso dela pra mim. Mike respondeu.

– Sim, linda. Até logo, Alice, Edward.

– Até mais, Bella. Quando Jasper for ao seu escritório eu vou junto. Gostei muito de você.

– Eu também gostei muito de você, Alice. Você vai adorar minha sócia e amiga, Rosalie.

– Tenho certeza que sim.

Quando Mike se abaixou para pegar as malas, falei para que apenas ela ouvisse, mas percebi que Alice viu que tinha algo a mais.

– Até breve, Bella. Muito em breve...

Ela se arrepiou toda. Era por isso que eu não desistia de conquistá-la.

– Vamos, Mike. Ainda tenho que resolver umas coisas com a Rosalie.

– Vamos, meu amor. Até logo.

Eles se afastaram e Alice logo me abordou.

– O que existe entre Bella e você?

– Nada, por enquanto. Se depender de mim ela vai ser minha o mais rápido possível...

Estávamos caminhando para meu carro enquanto ela falava.

– Edward, ela não me parece uma daquelas mulheres que você costuma se relacionar.

– Mas quem disse que eu não quero algo sério com ela? Depois da Tanya, ela é primeira que me fez ter vontade de ficar com alguém de verdade. Estou apaixonado por ela, realmente apaixonado.

– Que bom, maninho! Dou todo o apoio!

Expliquei o jeito que conheci Bella, ela ficou dando suspiros do tipo "Ah, como o amor é lindo!". Se eu não estivesse realmente apaixonado isso teria me irritado.

– Mudando de assunto, aquele Mike fez alguma coisa com você? O jeito que você olhou para ele não era normal...

Ela ficou tensa, mas falou.

– Ele não é o homem certo para Bella. Eu o conheci no Japão, num restaurante, e ele deu em cima de mim descaradamente, mas eu logo dei um fora, dizendo que eu estava noiva e que amava meu noivo. Depois ele começou a me perseguir, todo lugar que eu ia lá estava ele. Não pude fugir dele quando entramos no avião, então pedi para a comissária me mudar de lugar, não aguentava mais um minuto perto daquele asqueroso.

– O desgraçado trai a Bella! Agora mesmo que eu vou matá-lo.

– Não querendo defender ele, mas você queria que ela fizesse a mesma coisa com ele, traindo-o com você.

– É diferente, eu realmente me apaixonei por Bella. Ele estava dando em cima de você por diversão, e você realmente ama Jasper, ela não o ama, eu tenho certeza disso. Ela se arrepia toda só quando eu me aproximo dela, é realmente estimulante. Hoje quase nos beijamos, se não fosse sua consciência a impedindo.

– Olha, Edward, eu vou te ajudar a conquistá-la, ela não merece um cara como aquele e você parece realmente amar Bella.

– Nunca pensei em gostar assim de alguém depois de Tanya.

– Que bom que encontrou alguém decente dessa vez.

Depois, por milagre, ela se calou. Passei o resto do caminho pensando em minha Bella, fantasiando cenas entre nós, pensando em maneiras de conquistá-la. Eu não desistiria dela, ela iria ser minha... Para sempre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**PDV Bella**

Entrei como um furacão no meu escritório e falei rapidamente para Sally, minha secretária.

– Sally, fale para Rosalie ir para minha sala. Agora.

– Sim, senhorita. Em menos de 2 minutos Rosalie estava entrando na minha sala.

– O que aconteceu, Bella? Você parece que vai ter um ataque a qualquer momento.

– Rose, aquele homem que deu em cima de mim na festa do Jazz estava no aeroporto quando eu fui buscar o Mike.

– Ele te seguiu?

– Não, ele foi buscar a irmã no aeroporto.

– Então ele foi falar com você?

– Falar? Ele foi me assediar, isso sim. Quase nos beijamos e quase que o Mike vê.

– Verdade? Amiga, o interesse dele deve ser mais sério do que você pensa.

– Claro que não. Ele só me quer pra contar vantagem, pra dizer que nunca nenhuma mulher o rejeitou.

O telefone tocou de repente.

– Fale, Sally.

_– __Srta. Isabella, chegou uma encomenda para a senhorita._

– Mas eu não encomendei nada.

– Ah, é um buquê de flores.

– Mande entrar.

Entrou um rapaz e entregou o buquê. Dei uma gorjeta e ele saiu.

– Quem será que mandou?

– Deve ter sido Mike.

Peguei o cartão e vi que não foi Mike que mandou as flores e sim Edward. Estava escrito:

Para a mulher mais linda da face da Terra

As mais belas flores da Terra

Com carinho e muito amor

Do seu, para sempre,

Edward.

Eu não estava acreditando no que eu estava lendo. Como ele ousava! E se o Mike tivesse visto em vez da Rosalie? Provavelmente ele ficaria feliz da vida, iria me colocar numa situação complicada. Complicada é pouco. Mas não vou negar, as flores eram lindas, de um excelente bom gosto, seria um pecado jogá-las fora. Mas eu também não poderia deixá-las aqui, era como se eu desse permissão para que ele continuasse com seus galanteios. Eu não tinha me esquecido que não estava sozinha até que Rose me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

– Foi o Mike mesmo?

Não tinha motivos para eu mentir para ela.

– Não, foi o Edward. Não sei quem ele pensa que é para me mandar essas flores no meu trabalho.

– Me deixa ver o cartão. - Ela leu o cartão atentamente. - Bella, essa atitude não é de quem te quer por apenas uma noite. Isso parecer ser de alguém apaixonado. Bella, eu aposto minha parte nesse escritório que esse homem está louco por você.

– Você está delirando, Rose. Como esse homem pode estar apaixonado por mim?

– Quem disse que ele não está? Você é uma mulher bonita, Bella, tem muitos encantos e muitas qualidades e com certeza ele se encantou por elas.

– Mas eu sou noiva.

– Mas também está caída por ele, dá pra ver em sua expressão. Vou te fazer uma pergunta e você vai me responder com toda a sinceridade, ok? Você AMA o Mike?

– Eu gosto do Mike, Rose...

– Eu não perguntei se você gosta, eu perguntei se você AMA.

Eu já sabia a resposta dessa pergunta, mas não queria respondê-la. Mas pelo visto eu não tinha escolha, Rosalie não me deixaria escapar.

– Não, eu não amo o Mike.

– Bom, estamos avançando. Vou te fazer outra pergunta. O que você sente por esse Edward?

– Rosalie...

– A verdade, Bella.

– Ok. Quando ele chega perto de mim meu coração dispara, eu não consigo controlá-lo, e seu cheiro me deixa sem ação, minha consciência briga com meu coração o tempo inteiro. A razão me diz para me manter afastada, mas o coração salta de felicidade só de vê-lo.

– Bella, você está apaixonada por ele!

– Rose, eu não posso me apaixonar por ele, ele é um cafajeste!

– Fala isso pro seu coração, parece que ele não quer te obedecer.

– Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu odeio sentir isso que eu estou sentindo. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu pedi aos céus para que eu amasse Mike, mas isso simplesmente não acontece.

– O que você vai fazer?

– Vou resistir ao máximo. E se eu me entregar a ele e depois ser abandonada? Não quero sofrer, Rose...

– Eu sei, Bella, mas você não sabe se ele vai te fazer sofrer ou não.

– O tipo dele condena. É do tipo que fica com mulheres por uma noite e depois some como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– As pessoas mudam.

– Eu duvido que seja o caso dele.

– E o Mike? Você vai se casar com ele mesmo sem amá-lo?

Pensei como iria responder a Rosalie.

– Eu penso em terminar com ele, mas eu não sei se tenho coragem. Eu tenho que pensar.

– Pense bem. Pense como será seu futuro se casar com alguém que não ama. Tenho muito trabalho pra fazer, mas qualquer coisa me chame.

Claro que Rose tinha razão. Eu tenho que terminar com Mike, é o melhor para os dois. Mas como? Como fazer isso sem que ele sofra tanto, porque sofrer ele vai, mas eu quero que seja o menos possível. Durante todos esses anos ele foi excelente namorado, me compreendia e me escutava. Tinha defeitos, como toda pessoa, mas nenhum indesculpável. Fui interrompida por Sally, que entrou na minha sala sem que eu percebesse.

– Senhorita, aqui estão os documentos que solicitou a Emily Young. Ela acabou de deixar aqui.

– Ah, sim. Obrigada, Sally. Tentei me concentrar no trabalho depois disso. Afinal, para tudo tem seu tempo...

**PDV Edward**

Deixei Alice em casa e fui direto para a agência. Apesar de eu ser aparentemente um bon vivant, eu era responsável no meu trabalho.

Porém, antes de me concentrar em meu trabalho eu tinha que continuar tentando conquistar minha Bella. Parei em uma floricultura perto da agência e comprei as flores mais bonitas que tinham lá. Elas eram realmente lindas, as escolhi pessoalmente, mas nada se comparava a minha Bella. Escrevi o cartão e pedi que entregasse no endereço que escrevi. Logo ela receberia minhas flores. Gostaria de poder ver sua reação. Fui para agência e parei na sala de Jasper, para falar de Alice.

– Jazz, acabei de deixar a baixinha em casa, só para você saber.

– Valeu, eu vou ligar pra ela agora, minha reunião acabou não tem 5 minutos.

– Cara, quando vocês vão casar, hein? Vai ficar enrolando minha irmã?

– Claro que não. Eu estou planejando algo especial para pedi-la em casamento. Vai ser bem criativo, ela vai adorar.

– Bom, criatividade não pode lhe faltar, afinal, que publicitário você seria sem isso.

– É mesmo, mas até você vai se surpreender com a minha ideia e não vai demorar a acontecer.

– Mal posso esperar para ver a cara da Alice quando chegar o momento.

– Garanto que você vai ver, e de camarote. Mas, mudando de assunto, como anda suas tentativas de conquistar Bella?

– De vento em popa, embora ela seja um tanto teimosa, não admite que está apaixonada por mim, eu vejo que ela corresponde meu sentimento. - me lembrei do que Alice me contou sobre o noivo de Bella. Eu tinha que contar para Jasper o que aconteceu. - Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa sobre o noivo da Bella...

Contei tudo o que sabia, a reação de Jasper não foi surpresa. Ele estava furioso.

– Aquele desgraçado deu em cima da minha Alice?

– Deu, mas fique tranquilo que ela deu correspondeu em nenhum momento. Alice sabe se cuidar. O que me dá mais raiva é que ele engana Bella descaradamente, a trai e ainda diz que a ama. Quando Alice me contou me deu vontade de dar meia volta e acabar com a raça dele, mas eu me controlei.

– Cara, eu pensei que o Mike fosse uma boa pessoa, mas pelo visto me enganei. Bells não merece um canalha desses. Quer saber? Eu vou te ajudar a conquistar a Bella. Eu tinha minhas dúvidas ao que você sentia por ela, mas agora não tenho mais. Tenho certeza que ela é a mulher da sua vida.

– Eu também tenho. Vou nessa, cara, tenho muito trabalho para resolver. Fui para meu escritório e peguei os próximos trabalhos, até que o Jacob entra que nem um maluco na minha sala, eufórico.

– Edward, preciso falar com alguém e esse alguém é você.

– Calma, cara, quem morreu?

– Ninguém, mas se depender de uma garota eu vou morrer logo.

– O que foi que você aprontou dessa vez?

– Nada, eu juro. Eu apenas vi a mulher mais linda da face da Terra.

– Pra mim você está falando da Bella.

– Claro que não. O nome dela é Renesmee, ou Nessie, que é o apelido dela. Meu amigo Sam me apresentou ela hoje e foi amor à primeira vista. Ela vai me matar de amor, é sério.

– Cara, até você se apaixonou! Tem um cupido rondando por aí, alguém tem que dar um jeito nele. Ele me ignorou completamente e continuou falando da tal Renesmee.

– Ela é tão linda, Edward. Tem cabelos ondulados cor de bronze, olhos cor de chocolate, pele rosada e macia. Eu vou me casar com ela, escreve o que eu estou dizendo.

– Eu acredito porque eu também vou me casar com a minha Bella, embora ela ainda não saiba.

– Boa sorte na sua conquista. Eu tenho mais sorte, Nessie é solteira, está completamente livre para mim, e eu sei que ela também sentiu algo por mim.

– Nada melhor do que um pouco de jogo duro da outra parte para o amor ficar mais forte. Eu até gosto de ficar assim com a Bella, provocando, mas eu não vejo a hora dela se entregar pra mim de vez, sem medo e sem Mike para atrapalhar.

– Você vai conseguir, cara. Vou lá, pelo visto você está cheio de trabalho e eu também devo estar.

Ele saiu da minha sala e depois que comecei a falar de Bella não consegui me controlar e fiquei fantasiando cenas com ela. Ela em meus braços, me abraçando carinhosamente, me olhando com afeto. Imaginei como deve ser seus beijos, aqueles lábios macios se moldando aos meus num encaixe perfeito. Minhas mãos passando pelo seu corpo lindo, a puxando para mais perto de mim, fazendo com que cada centímetro do seu corpo estivesse em contato com o meu. Na próxima vez que eu estivesse a sós com Bella eu a beijaria, ela não iria escapar outra vez e depois que isso acontecesse ela iria me querer mais, iria parar de fugir inutilmente. Estávamos destinados a ficar juntos.

Eu tinha que pensar no meu próximo passo... Eu tinha que me encontrar com Bella o mais rápido possível... E se eu fosse ao trabalho dela hoje, no final do expediente? Eu esperaria ela sair e a abordaria. Provocando, como sempre. Era isso que eu iria fazer e hoje ela não me escapava.

No final da tarde saí o mais rápido que eu consegui da agência. Quando cheguei ao prédio do escritório de Bella eu perguntei ao porteiro se ainda tinha alguém.

– Boa tarde, eu gostaria de saber se ainda tem alguém no escritório da Dra. Isabella Swan?

– Tem sim, a maioria já foi embora, inclusive a Dra. Rosalie, mas a Dra. Isabella continua lá.

– Obrigado.

Era meu dia de sorte. Mudei de planos imediatamente. Bella estava sozinha no escritório. Eu entraria lá e quem sabe o que aconteceria. Entrei no elevador, mas parecia que ele estava mais lento, ou era eu que estava ansioso demais. Finalmente chegou ao andar do escritório. Nunca tinha entrado no escritório dela, mas sabia o endereço. Ele era muito bem montado, tudo muito sóbrio, sério. Ela era definitivamente responsável em tudo, inclusive no trabalho. Ouvi uma movimentação em uma sala. Vi pela placa que era a sala de Bella. Respirei fundo e bati.

– Entre. Eu entrei. Ela estava linda, ela estava sentada na cadeira com lendo uns papéis. Ela levantou os olhos e se surpreendeu quando viu que era eu. Era hoje que as coisas entre nós iriam avançar.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

**PDV Bella**

Eu levantei os olhos e vi Edward parado na porta da minha sala, com rosto determinado. Eu não esperava vê-lo em meu escritório, ainda mais essa hora.

– O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Vim te ver, minha linda.

– Pare com isso, eu sou uma mulher comprometida.

– Mas que logo vai se separar pra ficar comigo.

– Mas você é muito convencido.

– Não sou não, só estou constatando um fato.

– O que te faz pensar isso?

Ele não me respondeu. Ele avançou pelo meu escritório, tirou os papéis que estavam nas minhas mãos e me puxou gentilmente da cadeira. Eu nem tive tempo de pensar. Ele já havia me colocando entre seus braços. Ele levantou meu rosto e eu me perdi naquelas duas esmeraldas que me olhavam. De repente, sem nenhum aviso, ele me beijou de uma forma que nunca ninguém havia feito. No início ele era lento, gentil, mas depois foi ficando mais urgente, mas sem deixar a gentileza de lado. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, a única coisa que eu queria era que aquele beijo não acabasse nunca, que eu pudesse ficar ali para sempre. Tivemos que parar o beijo, eu precisava respirar, sem o beijo eu já estava sem fôlego, com o beijo então. Minha consciência voltou a me perturbar. Desvencilhei-me dele e comecei a me acusar e a acusar ele também.

– O que foi que eu fiz? Eu traí o Mike! Eu só posso estar ficando louca, você está me deixando louca!

Ele sorriu para mim, estava claramente radiante.

– Não se preocupe com isso, meu anjo, você não fez isso primeiro, ele te traiu antes.

– Você só pode estar louco! Mike me traindo? Impossível. Ele me ama. Como você saberia disso?

– Alice e Mike se conheceram no Japão, antes de voltarem, num restaurante. Ele deu em cima dela descaradamente. Mesmo ela dizendo que não, ele a perseguiu por todo lado. Ela é muito apaixonada pelo Jasper, nunca demonstrou nenhuma intenção. Por isso o olhar hostil dela para ele no aeroporto, eu tenho certeza que você percebeu.

Agora fazia sentido o olhar que eu havia percebido dela pro Mike. Não dava para acreditar no que ele estava falando.

– Como posso ter certeza que você está falando a verdade?

– Quer ouvir diretamente dela? Eu posso te levar até ela.

Pensei na proposta dele. Eu tinha que ter certeza. Como advogada eu tinha criado algum talento para saber se as pessoas estão mentindo para mim. Mas se fosse verdade, como eu poderia ter deixado o Mike me enganar desse jeito?

– Está bem, eu vou com você, mas não tente nada comigo.

Ele me deu um olhar malicioso.

– Claro, só farei o que você quiser.

Fechei o escritório e descemos até o seu carro. Eu esclareceria tudo isso hoje.

– Depois eu peço que me deixe aqui para pegar o meu carro.

– Eu prefiro te deixar em casa, mas como eu falei que só faria o que você quisesse, eu lhe deixo aqui, meu anjo.

Fomos até a casa da irmã de Edward. Ela me pareceu uma boa pessoa, mas eu estava torcendo para isso tudo ser uma mentira. Quando chegamos, ele logo me levou para dentro da casa. Alice nos recebeu com um sorriso, ela era encantadora.

– Edward! Bella! Que bom vê-los aqui!

– Oi Alice. Edward me contou uma história e eu queria ouvir da sua boca. Ele me disse que Mike deu em cima de você no Japão. É verdade?

– Infelizmente sim, Bella. Sente-se, eu vou te contar tudo.

Ela me explicou tudo o que aconteceu, com mais detalhes. Era verdade. Mike tinha me traído. Se ele tentou com Alice deve ter tentado com outras. Como ele poderia ter me enganado todos esses anos! Eu estava furiosa.

– Não acredito que ele fez isso comigo. Todos esses anos eu me culpei por não amá-lo, por não ser digna do seu amor e ele o tempo todo me traía com a primeira mulher bonita que visse na sua frente.

– Eu sinto muito, Bella, você deve estar passando por um momento difícil. Eu aconselho que vá se entender com ele. Você não merece o que ele está te fazendo passar.

– Eu vou fazer isso agora.

Durante todo o tempo que conversei com Alice, Edward ficou calado o tempo inteiro, me observando. Eu tinha até me esquecido da minha implicância com ele. Virei-me para ele e perguntei.

– Podemos ir agora? Tenho uns assuntos para resolver.

– Claro, princesa. Vou te deixar no seu escritório, como você pediu.

– Não, por favor, me deixe no prédio do Mike. Eu preciso resolver isso hoje.

– Pode deixar, minha linda.

– Até mais, Alice. Obrigada por tudo.

– Não foi nada, Bella. De qualquer forma eu estava pensando em te procurar para te contar tudo, não podia deixar você ser enganada dessa forma. Até logo.

Saímos da casa de Alice. Dei o endereço do apartamento de Mike e pedi para que Edward fosse o mais rápido possível.

Eu não queria subir sozinha. Edward se mostrou nessas últimas duas horas um cara bem diferente do que parecia, queria que ele estivesse comigo, para me dar um apoio.

– Será que você poderia subir comigo? Eu não quero ir sozinha, preciso de um apoio. Não que eu vá desistir se você não subir.

– Eu faço tudo o que você quiser, meu anjo. Vamos?

Subimos até o apartamento do Mike. Minha fúria foi aumentando conforme chegávamos até o andar. Quando ele atendeu a porta eu enxerguei tudo vermelho, só queria acabar com a raça daquele homem que me enganou todos esses anos. Entrei impetuosamente no apartamento, bufando de ódio.

– Bella, meu amor!

– Meu amor uma ova, Mike, eu descobri tudo.

Ele olhou Edward e depois voltou seu olhar para mim.

– O que ele faz aqui?

– Ele veio me ajudar, se não fosse por ele não teria descoberto suas sujeiras, Michael. Como você pode fazer isso comigo depois de todos esses anos que estamos juntos?

– Fazer o que, Bells? Eu não sei do que você está falando!

Como ele era cínico! Aquilo me enfureceu ainda mais.

– Deixa de ser cínico! Você me trai todos esses anos, deu em cima da irmã do Edward quando vocês se viram no Japão, por isso ela estava te olhando daquele jeito. Você a perseguiu lá!

Ele engoliu seco. Era verdade. Se antes eu tinha certeza, agora então não restava dúvidas. Ele ainda tentou escapar.

– É mentira, meu amor. Em quem você vai acreditar? Em mim, que você conhece há anos, que sempre te amou e sempre quis o teu bem, ou em pessoas que você acabou de conhecer?

– Eu não sou tão idiota quanto pareço, Michael. Você sabe que eu sei quando as pessoas mentem pra mim e Alice não mentiu. Agora eu não aceito é que eu tenha deixado você me enganar todos esses anos!

Fitei-o furiosamente. Ele finalmente desistira de tentar me enganar.

– O que você queria que eu fizesse, Bella? Você se nega a se deitar comigo antes do casamento. Eu sou homem! Tenho minhas necessidades!

– Essa foi a desculpa mais podre que eu já ouvi. Toda aquela fachada de compreensivo era só isso, fachada!

Edward me olhava atentamente. Parecia que ele queria me tirar daqui, mas estava se segurando ao máximo. Talvez ele não fosse a pessoa que eu pensei que ele fosse. Ele me olhava com carinho, um olhar que eu nunca tinha visto receber de ninguém além da minha família e meus amigos. Nem o Mike, no início do namoro, me olhou daquele jeito.

– Eu não vou aguentar essa humilhação, Mike. ACABOU! Acabou casamento, acabou namoro, acabou tudo! Nunca mais apareça na minha frente!

Depois disso comecei a chorar, não porque eu gostava dele, mas por ter sido enganada, humilhada, traída. Edward veio até mim e me abraçou, tentando me acalmar. Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

– Não aguento mais te ver sofrer. Vamos embora daqui, eu te deixo em casa. Vem, meu anjo.

Abracei Edward e deixei que ele me guiasse. Antes de sair, ele se virou para Mike e falou, o ameaçando.

– Se você a fizer sofrer desse jeito outra vez eu acabo com você. Eu te mato, ouviu bem? Eu te mato.

Vi Mike lançar um olhar furioso para Edward. Será que ele percebera os sentimentos de Edward em relação a mim? Deve ter percebido, naquele momento era impossível de não perceber. Depois disso ele me levou até o elevador.

– Não chore, meu anjo, ele não merece suas lágrimas, elas valem mais do que ele.

– Eu não acredito que ele fez isso comigo. E eu me sentindo culpada por não amá-lo, e depois me sentindo culpada por ter te beijado. Ele não merece um pingo de culpa minha!

– Claro que ele não merece, princesa. Se acalme, eu vou te deixar em casa, você não está em condições de dirigir.

– Tudo bem.

Fomos até seu carro. Edward estava certo, eu não estava em condições de dirigir. Dei meu endereço a ele e me levou até minha casa. O caminho foi silencioso, ele segurou minha mão o tempo todo. Eu me surpreendi com o Edward que eu estava vendo naquele momento. Era um Edward gentil, doce e amigo. Quando estávamos quase chegando em casa eu falei, querendo conversar com ele e esquecer o que eu tinha passado nesses últimos momentos.

– Você parece bem diferente do Edward que eu conheci na festa do Jasper. Qual é o Edward mais dominante: aquele da festa ou esse que está comigo agora?

Ele sorriu, parecia feliz por eu estar conversando com ele calmamente.

– Esse que você está vendo agora. Aquele que você conheceu era um modo de defesa meu.

– Por quê?

Tínhamos acabado de parar em frente ao meu prédio.

– Bella, eu agia daquela forma porque eu sofri por amor no passado e não queria sofrer de novo. Há mais ou menos 9 anos, quando eu entrei na faculdade, eu conheci uma garota. O nome dela era Tanya, ela era linda, loira arruivada, cabelos lisos, olhos claros. Namorei com ela até 5 anos atrás. Um dia, quando fomos visitar meus pais aqui em Seattle, eu saí com meu pai para dar uma caminhada, conversar com ele. Quando eu voltei e fui para o meu quarto, encontrei-a na minha cama transando com o motorista do meu pai. Aquilo foi uma facada no meu peito. Meu pai demitiu o motorista e eu terminei com Tanya, mas eu prometi pra mim mesmo que nunca mais me envolveria seriamente, mas quando eu te vi mudou tudo. Eu me apaixonei de imediato, eu vi que você era diferente dela, o que de fato é. O problema era que eu estava muito acostumado com aquele meu jeito de ser e quando cheguei em você percebi que tinha agido errado, tinha agido com você igual eu agia com as outras. Quando eu chegava assim nas outras elas percebiam que era só curtição. Você percebeu, mas como você não é uma mulher desse tipo, se afastou. Eu tive que relembrar de como era conquistar uma mulher de verdade, não uma dessas que é só olhar que ela já vem pra cima de você.

– Eu sinto muito pelo que essa Tanya fez com você, confesso que eu te julguei mal quando te conheci.

– Eu te dei motivos, não tinha como você saber.

– Fico feliz de ter conhecido o verdadeiro Edward. Saiba que eu gosto mais desse.

Rimos do meu comentário. Depois ele saiu do carro e foi abrir a porta para mim. Definitivamente eu gosto mais desse.

– Está entregue, princesa. – ele me entregou um pedaço de papel com dois números de telefone, um celular e um fixo. – Qualquer coisa que precisar, qualquer coisa mesmo, é só me ligar, a hora que for. Eu sempre terei tempo para você.

– Obrigada, Edward. Eu agradeço mesmo por tudo que fez por mim hoje.

– Não há de que, meu anjo.

Eu o abracei, passando os braços ao redor do seu pescoço. Ele passou seus braços ao redor da minha cintura. Ficamos assim um tempo, eu me sentia segura ali, entre seus braços, sentia que nada de mal me abalaria. Começamos a nos afastar, porém nossos rostos estavam muito próximos. Não resistimos e nos beijamos. Era um beijo carinhoso, cheiro de ternura e amor. Como os sentimentos podem mudar assim tão rápido. Até 4 horas atrás eu sentia ódio desse homem por me provocar tanto e me sentia culpada por não amar Mike, desejando amá-lo como ele falsamente merecia. Agora aqui estou eu, completamente entregue ao homem que eu odiava e agora amo, e odiando completamente o homem que eu desejava amar. Agora eu não estava mais insegura de me entregar a esse sentimento. A declaração que ele fez foi a prova de que ele era diferente do que eu pensava, a prova de que ele me amava de verdade. Infelizmente precisamos de ar e nosso beijo teve que ser interrompido. Eu o olhei e ele estava radiante, não cabia em si de felicidade.

– É tão bom te beijar sem você se sentir culpada depois.

– Pois pode se acostumando porque a partir de hoje eu nunca mais vou me sentir culpada por te beijar.

– Olha que eu me acostumo mesmo. Uma pergunta: posso te considerar minha namorada? Se você precisar de um tempo para acalmar, para pensar, não tem problema, é que a minha felicidade é tanta que eu queria espalhar pra todo mundo que você é minha agora e de mais ninguém.

– Não tem problema, meu amor. – ele percebeu como eu o chamei e, se é que isso é possível, o sorriso dele aumentou. - Pode contar pra quem você quiser que estamos namorando, pode até colocar um outdoor se você quiser.

– Olha que eu coloco mesmo.

Rimos da nossa piada e eu suspirei. Estava ficando tarde e amanhã eu teria que trabalhar cedo e ele também. Ele percebeu e falou.

– Eu acho que você tem que entrar, princesa, amanhã nós dois trabalhamos.

– É verdade, mas eu não queria me afastar de você agora.

– Olha que eu vou ficar mal acostumado com você me tratando tão bem assim.

– Pois pode se acostumando, a partir de hoje eu vou te tratar a base de beijos, abraços e muito carinho.

Ele sorriu e me beijou de novo, entusiasmado. Quando paramos, ele me olhou malicioso.

– Se você quiser, eu posso ficar aqui com você, assim não precisa se afastar de mim.

O que eu faria agora? Eu prometi ao meu pai que só perderia a virgindade quando me casasse, mas por mim eu perderia quando eu encontrasse o homem certo. Edward era o homem certo. Mas eu não estava preparada, precisava de um tempo para me preparar psicologicamente.

– Ahn, Edward, eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar que você não percebeu.

– O que, meu amor?

Fui direta e curta.

– Eu sou virgem.

Ele parou, ficou estagnado onde estava. Esperei pela reação dele, até que ele falou.

– Me desculpe, Bella, eu não sabia. Se eu soubesse teria tido mais cuidado, ou melhor, nem teria proposto isso. Eu sou um idiota, isso sim. Um imbecil!

– Calma, Edward, calma. Você não é nada disso. É que eu não estou preparada ainda, mas eu tenho certeza que a minha primeira vez será com você, só que não agora, entende? Quando eu estiver preparada nós vamos ter nossa noite e será a mais linda de nossas vidas.

– Claro, minha princesa. Desculpe-me, Bells, mais uma vez.

– Não foi nada, meu amor, não tem o que perdoar. Eu vou entrar agora, fiquei de receber uma ligação do meu irmão. Durma bem, meu amor.

– Você também, minha linda. Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo.

Ele sorriu e me deu um beijo leve. Entrou no carro e foi embora. Eu entrei no prédio e fui correndo pro elevador, queria estar o mais rápido possível no aconchego do meu apartamento agora que estava sem Edward. Quando cheguei, sentei no sofá e lembrei o que aconteceu nessas últimas horas. Ela tinha mudado drasticamente em pouquíssimo tempo. Mas essa mudança era para melhor ou para pior? Para melhor, com certeza.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**PDV Edward**

Eu não estava acreditando.

Minha Bella, minha princesa, meu anjo, minha linda, agora era definitivamente minha, só minha. Aceitou meu carinho, meu amor, meus beijos. Eu não me aguentava de felicidade, sentia que eu poderia explodir a qualquer momento. Eu tinha que contar para alguém, espalhar minha felicidade pelo mundo.

Fui para casa de Alice, nem me incomodei em bater na porta antes de entrar, entrei e dei de cara com ela e Jasper se agarrando no sofá.

- Parece que cheguei num mau momento. - falei, rindo.

Jasper me olhou com cara de dá o fora daqui agora, mas Alice amenizou as coisas.

- Tudo bem, Edward, pelo jeito que você entrou o assunto é importante. O que houve, maninho?

- Alice, você é minha heroína. Graças a você Bella terminou com aquele idiota do Mike e agora aceitou namorar comigo. Estamos namorando, Alice! - peguei Alice no colo e comecei a girá-la no meio da sala, com o Jasper rindo da nossa cara. Quando parei Alice ficou parada, tentando se equilibrar.

- Fico feliz que eu tenha ajudado.

- O que aconteceu, Edward? - Jasper perguntou. Expliquei tudo o que tinha acontecido, desde o momento em que decidi ir ao escritório de Bella até momentos atrás quando trocamos beijos e carícias.

- Cara, que bom que vocês se acertaram, eu estava torcendo por isso. Pena que eu não pude ajudar, vocês não me deram tempo de ter uma ideia.

- Não fica assim, cara. Eu acho que nesse momento não existe pessoa mais feliz do que eu nesse mundo.

- Eu duvido mesmo.

Olhei o relógio, já se aproximava das 11 da noite. De repente me surgiu um pensamento: Bella estava sem carro, o dela havia ficado no estacionamento do escritório, eu a havia levado para casa de Alice, depois para a do desgraçado e depois para a dela. Eu iria buscar ela amanhã, a deixaria no escritório, assim poderia vê-la mais cedo que o planejado.

Despedi-me de Alice e Jasper e fui para minha casa. Aprontei-me para dormir, mas eu estava completamente sem sono devido à agitação que eu estava. Tentei de todas as maneiras, coloquei música clássica, tomei leite quente, tudo que se possa imaginar, mas o sono não vinha. Eu tinha acabado de deitar para me forçar a dormir quando o telefone tocou. Já era meia noite, devia ser algo realmente importante para ligar essa hora. Quando eu atendi ouvi a voz que eu mais gostava no mundo: a da minha Bella.

_- Edward?_

- Bella, meu anjo, tudo bem com você?

_- Tudo sim. Desculpe-me por ligar a essa hora, você já estava dormindo?_

- Não, minha linda, eu estou completamente sem sono. Você não sai da minha cabeça, não que eu queira isso...

_- Eu também estou sem sono, não sei se conseguiria dormir sem ouvir sua voz antes, por isso eu liguei._

- Você pode me ligar à hora que quiser.

Ficamos conversando um bom tempo, a maioria bobagens. Descobri que Bella era uma pessoa extremamente divertida, apesar de inocente em alguns aspectos, ela já tinha aprontado de quase tudo. Além de ser uma pessoa realmente muito inteligente, tinha uma visão única das coisas. Não disse a ela que iria buscá-la amanhã, faria uma surpresa. Quando desligamos já eram mais de 2 horas da manhã, eu tinha que dormir de qualquer jeito.

Foi quando eu tive a ideia de deitar e ficar pensando na Bella, fantasiando coisas que com certeza aconteceriam com a gente no futuro e, quem sabe, graças a isto eu sonhasse com a minha Bella também. Acordei com o despertador. Tinha colocado ele para tocar às 6:30 da manhã. Eu não sabia que horas Bella ia para o trabalho então resolvi estar lá o mais cedo possível. Tomei meu banho rápido e fui sem tomar café. Estava ansioso, parecia um adolescente com o primeiro amor. Não era meu primeiro amor, mas com certeza era o mais verdadeiro de todos que eu tive. Passei em uma cafeteria e comprei um cappuccino, não poderia dormir ao volante com Bella ao meu lado. Parei em frente ao prédio e desci rapidamente para perguntar ao porteiro se ela já havia saído. Graças a Deus ainda não. Voltei para meu carro e esperei por ela. Quando eram mais ou menos 8 da manhã, ela desceu. Parou quando viu meu carro em frente ao seu prédio, parecia surpresa. Caminhou até meu carro, abriu a porta e entrou.

- Edward, o que faz aqui a essa hora?

- Eu vim te buscar, meu amor, você está sem carro e eu também queria te ver mais cedo.

- Não precisava, meu amor, você deve ter dormido tão pouco.

- Eu não me importo, desde que eu esteja com você, eu ao me importo de dormir pouco. - fiz uma cara emburrada. Ela ainda não tinha me beijado. O beijo dela era viciante.

- Por que está fazendo essa careta, Edward?

- Você ainda não me beijou hoje.

- Seu bobo! - Ela se inclinou e me beijou. Imediatamente a puxei mais pra perto de mim. Foi um beijo bastante caloroso, poderia ficar assim para sempre e ainda acharia pouco.

- Vamos se não nós chegaremos atrasados.

- Nós somos os chefes, está lembrada?

- Sim, mas temos que dar o exemplo.

Ela era realmente muito responsável com o trabalho. Liguei o carro e dirigi até seu escritório. Quando parei fiz um convite à ela.

- Quer almoçar comigo hoje? Podemos chamar o Jasper e a Alice também, se você quiser pode levar a Rosalie. Quem sabe o Jake vá com a gente e você o conhece.

- Parece uma ótima ideia. Eu vou e quando eu subir eu pergunto a Rosalie se ela vai.

- Ótimo, vou falar com o Jazz, Alice e Jake. Te vejo na hora do almoço, princesa.

- Até mais tarde, meu amor. - novamente ela me beijou e eu a puxei para mais perto. Era quase impossível parar de beijá-la. Ela também se empolgou, entrelaçou os dedos em meus cabelos e me puxou para mais perto de si, se é que isso era possível. Logo precisamos de fôlego, infelizmente.

- Tenho que subir, meu amor.

- Infelizmente eu também tenho que ir trabalhar. Até o almoço, princesa.

- Até, meu lindo.

Ela saiu do carro e antes de entrar acenou para mim. Dei um tchau para ela e fui para agência. Essa seria uma manhã muito longa. Lembrei que não tinha contado ao Jake que estava namorando e fui conversar com ele. Eu tinha certeza que ele já havia chegado, ele sempre é o primeiro a chegar.

- Jake?

- Oi, Edward, entra. Novidades?

- A melhor, cara, a melhor.

- Conta aí, estou ficando curioso.

- Ih, está parecendo uma velhinha fofoqueira. Calma, eu vou contar, até por que eu quero que todos saibam: Bella e eu estamos namorando.

- Como, cara? A mulher não era noiva?

- Era, não é mais. Vou te contar tudo que aconteceu.

Contei a ele todos os detalhes, cada minuto que eu passei com Bella. Minha felicidade não tinha tamanho. Agora eu tinha certeza que iria ser feliz de verdade, ao lado de alguém que realmente me ama.

- Ah, Jake, queria te convidar para almoçar com a gente, você topa? Assim você conhece a Bella e vê como ela é incrível.

- Eu vou ficar lá segurando vela? Vê se eu tenho cara de candelabro?

- Claro que não, seu idiota, ela vai convidar uma amiga pra ir junto.

- Você sabe que eu estou em outra.

- Eu sei, cara, quem disse que era pra jogar ela pra você? É só pra não ficar segurando vela, como você mesmo disse.

- Está bem, eu vou. Estou curioso mesmo pra conhecer essa Bella. Vamos só nós quatro?

- Não, eu vou chamar o Jazz e a baixinha também. Vou lá, tenho que trabalhar, tem muito tempo que eu não faço isso.

- Parabéns, cara, você realmente conseguiu o que queria.

Saí da sala do Jacob e fui para sala do Jazz, pra convidá-lo para o almoço. Ele ligou para Alice e é óbvio que ela aceitou na hora. Fui para minha sala, tinha muito tempo que eu não trabalhava direito, pensava em Bella o tempo inteiro, não que tivesse passado isso, mas agora que eu a tinha só pra mim eu poderia tentar me concentrar no trabalho, mesmo sem ela sair da minha mente. Fui ver os currículos de alguns candidatos a estágio. Até que eu estava conseguindo trabalhar bem, embora às vezes eu devaneava meus pensamentos para Bella. De repente o meu telefone tocou, me tirando a concentração.

- Sim, Angela?

_- Senhor, tem uma senhora chamada Bella no telefone querendo falar com você. O senhor vai atender?_

Ela tinha falado a palavra mágica: Bella.

- É claro que sim. Sempre que ela ligar, nem me pergunte, passe direto para mim.

_- Sim, senhor._

Esperei alguns segundos para ela passar a ligação e eu falar com meu anjo.

- Alô, Bella?

_- Oi, meu amor. Tudo bem?_

- Melhor agora que estou falando com você. Algum problema?

_- Não, querido, eu só liguei para avisar que a Rosalie aceitou almoçar com a gente. Os outros também vão?_

- Vão sim, nem preciso dizer que Alice ficou toda empolgada.

_ - Eu acho que isso era previsível. Sua irmã é incrível._

- Concordo com você, ela é única, assim como você.

_- Ainda bem que você está aí, assim não veria como eu fiquei envergonhada._

Sorri ao imaginá-la envergonhada. Ela ficava linda, aliás, ela era linda de qualquer jeito.

- Você fica linda envergonhada.

_- Só está piorando as coisas. Daqui a pouco vou deixar de ser branca pra ficar vermelha permanentemente._

- Ainda sim você continuaria linda.

_- Ok, você conseguiu. Talvez na hora do almoço eu ainda esteja vermelha._

- Estou torcendo por isso.

_- Mudando de assunto, preciso falar com você de um assunto profissional, mas não tem nada a ver com o escritório ou com a agência._

- Fale então.

_- Agora não dá, tenho um cliente nesse minuto, a Sally já avisou que ele chegou. Quando você chegar aqui eu te falo._

- Ok. Beijos nessa boca linda. – falei, já estava me imaginando beijando aquela boca.

_- Na sua também, meu amor. Bom trabalho._

- Para você também, meu anjo lindo.

Ela desligou e eu fiquei devaneando de novo com ela. Como eu queria que aquele almoço chegasse logo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

**PDV Bella**

Subi com um humor maravilhoso. Aquela angústia de estar noiva de alguém que eu não amo havia passado completamente. Agora eu estava radiante, mais feliz impossível. Cumprimentei Sally animadamente.

– Bom dia, Sally, como você está?

– Muito bem e pelo visto a senhorita também.

– Estou mais do que bem, estou excelente, melhor impossível.

– Que bom.

– Qual é meu primeiro cliente de hoje, Sally?

– É a senhora Emily, mas é só às 10.

– Ok, vou estudar alguns casos na minha sala enquanto isso.

Fui para minha sala para tentar me concentrar no trabalho, o que seria difícil. Edward não saía da minha cabeça e dessa vez eu não queria que saísse. Peguei o caso da senhora Emily para estudar já que ela era a próxima cliente. Ela estava enfrentando um divórcio litigioso. Seu ex-marido, Embry, não queria lhe dar o divórcio. Estava há meses nesse impasse até que ela me procurou. Ele havia batido nela na última briga quando ainda eram casados e segundo ela foi a gota d'água. Saiu de casa no mesmo momento. Agora ela já estava até com um namorado novo, feliz, porém esse divórcio ainda atrapalhava.

Fui interrompida quando o telefone tocou.

– Sim, Sally?

– _Senhora, o senhor Emmett quer falar com a senhora._

Nossa, que recorde! É a segunda vez que Emm me liga em menos de 24 horas.

– Pode passar.

Esperei alguns segundos por Emmett e falei.

– Emm?

– _Oi, maninha, tudo bem?_

– Tudo sim, surpresa por me ligar. É um recorde, segunda vez em menos de 24 horas. O que você quer, maninho?

_ - Eu não te disse ontem porque eu queria confirmar, mas agora está confirmando. Estou voltando para Seattle!_

Não estava acreditando! Meu irmão urso estava voltando pra casa! Ele tinha se mudado para Inglaterra há 11 anos para estudar em Oxford. Ele conseguiu bolsa integral. Não parecia, mas meu irmão era um dos caras mais inteligentes que eu conhecia. Quem olhava não dizia. Ele era grande, musculoso, todos pensavam que ele iria fazer Educação Física na faculdade, porém ele surpreendeu ao fazer publicidade. Ele era uma das melhores pessoas do mundo, eu amava aquele ursão demais.

– Não acredito, Emmett! Você vai voltar para casa! Mamãe e papai vão ficar radiantes de felicidade! Quando você chega?

– _Na semana que vem. Amanhã eu vou comprar a passagem e confirmo a data. Eu queria te pedir um favor..._

– Peça que eu faço.

– _Será que você conseguiria pesquisar para mim algumas agências de publicidade pra eu poder trabalhar?_

Olha a ironia: eu estava namorando o chefe de uma agência de publicidade.

– Fácil, Emm, meu namorado é chefe de uma firma de publicidade, posso falar com ele, se ele não tiver vaga pode conhecer alguma agência que tenha.

– _Bella, seu namorado não era um executivo, o tal do Mike Newton?_

– Disse bem, era. Ele aprontou comigo e eu terminei tudo. É meio complicado explicar pelo telefone, quando você chegar eu conto tudo o que aconteceu.

– _Ok, mas se ele fez uma coisa realmente grave eu vou quebrar a cara daquele almofadinha._

– Pode ter certeza que eu não vou impedir. Mas, me diga uma coisa, como anda o coração? Está namorando?

– _Quanta curiosidade, hein, maninha. Não, não estou namorando, nem enrolado. Mas por que você quer saber?_

– Por nada, só curiosidade.

– _Então, só por curiosidade, qual é o nome do meu novo cunhado? Como ele é? Te trata bem? Se ele fizer alguma coisa de errado é só falar comigo que eu dou um jeito nisso rapidinho._

Com essa eu tive que rir. Emmett sempre foi muito protetor em relação a mim.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Emm, ele é incrível. O nome dele é Edward e me trata muito bem. Sabe, Emm, eu acho que estou amando de verdade, não uma paixãozinha qualquer, mas amor verdadeiro.

– _Que bom, maninha. Vou desligar, to com sono, sei que aí ainda é de manhã mais aqui já é de noite._

– Boa noite então, maninho. Não esquece de me avisar o dia que você vai chegar.

– _Pode deixar, Bells. Bom dia para você._

– Boa noite, Emm.

Depois que eu desliguei começou a surgir ideias em minha cabeça. E se Emmett e Rosalie namorassem? Minha amiga estava precisando de um namorado e meu irmão era perfeito, seria um namoro incrível, eu adoraria ter Rose como cunhada. Lembrei-me de que tinha que falar com ela sobre o almoço. Pedi que Sally a chamasse.

– Fala, Bells, mandou me chamar.

– Sim, Rose, eu queria te convidar para almoçar comigo e com Edward, você aceita?

– Só nós três?

– Edward vai chamar Jazz, Alice e Jacob também. Você vai adorar conhecer minha cunhadinha, ela é maravilhosa.

– E esse Jacob? Não é um plano seu pra me jogar pra cima dele não, é?

– Claro que não, é só pra você não ficar segurando vela de dois casais. Aceita?

– Ok, eu vou. Vou lá que eu tenho um cliente nesse momento.

– Tudo bem, depois a gente se fala.

Liguei para Edward e contei que Rose tinha aceitado almoçar com a gente. Ele contou que os outros também aceitaram. Mais uma vez ele me deixou envergonhada com seus elogios. Não é que eu não gostasse, é que eu não estava acostumada. Quando eu ia falar de Emmett para ele a Sally entrou na minha sala avisando que Emily tinha acabado de chegar. Despedi-me e me preparei para atendê-la. Essa seria uma manhã bem longa.

**PDV Edward**

Fiquei aliviado quando deu a hora do almoço, passei a manhã toda ansioso, queria encontrar Bella o mais rápido possível. Combinei de encontrar Jazz, Alice e Jacob no restaurante e iria buscar Bella e Rosalie. Quando cheguei, elas já estavam descendo para me encontrar.

– Oi, princesa. Oi, Rosalie.

– Oi, meu amor.

Bella veio e me deu um beijo daquele capaz de me fazer ter um ataque cardíaco. Eu nunca me acostumaria com aquela mulher, às vezes eu acho que eu não a mereço, que ela é boa demais pra mim. Mas logo ela inconscientemente afasta esse pensamento de mim com seus beijos.

– Vamos, meu anjo. Os outros já estão a nossa espera.

– Claro. Vamos, Rose.

Bella entrou no banco da frente ao meu lado e Rose no banco de trás. Antes de dar a partida eu beijei Bella de novo. Rosalie reclamou.

– Isso é muita melação para um casal só. Vocês não cansam?

Bella respondeu. – É claro que não. Se você tivesse um namorado não falaria essas coisas.

– Concordo com a Bella.

– Ai de você se não concordar, não é, Edward?

– Eu nunca brigaria com ele só porque ele não concorda comigo.

– Calma, Bells, só estava brincando.

Bella riu. Como eu amava a risada dela. Lembrei de que ela queria me falar alguma coisa.

– Você não queria falar comigo, princesa?

– Ah, sim. Você sabe que eu tenho um irmão?

– Sei, você falou sobre ele quando me ligou de madrugada. Emmett o nome dele, não é?

– Sim. Por coincidência ele também é formado em publicidade. Ele se formou em Oxford há alguns anos. Geniozinho, se olhar nem parece. Ele está voltando pra Seattle na semana que vem depois de 11 anos morando fora, só vindo para cá pra visitar e pediu para que eu pesquisasse uma agência de publicidade em que ele possa trabalhar. Logo pensei no meu namorado lindo que é chefe de uma agência, pensei que talvez você pudesse me ajudar.

– Mas é claro, meu anjo. Eu estava mesmo precisando de mais um lá na agência, o número de contratos aumentou demais, além do Jazz, Jake e eu só temos mais um que também já está sobrecarregado. Além do mais, seu irmão se formou em Oxford, uma das melhores universidades do planeta, mesmo que eu não estivesse precisando eu iria querer ele na agência.

– Muito obrigada, meu amor. Eu estou tão feliz que meu irmão está voltando, ele é uma das melhores pessoas que eu já conheci. Inteligente e brincalhão, o apelido dele é ursão.

Dessa eu tive que rir. O apelido do cara era ursão! O cara devia ser muito bem humorado, para aceitar um apelido desses.

– Quem colocou esse apelido nele?

– Fui eu, quando tinha uns 5 anos. Ele sempre foi grandalhão, aí cismei que parecia um urso grande, aí ficou ursão. O engraçado é que toda namorada que ele arranja acaba ganhando o apelido de ursinha, ele mesmo coloca nelas. É engraçado.

– Seu irmão deve ser muito divertido.

– É sim, mas quando precisa ser sério ele é. Mas falou besteira ele entra no meio.

Ficamos rindo das palhaçadas que ela me contou do Emmett. Tive a impressão de que ia gostar do cara, além do que o cara era meu cunhado, provavelmente nós nos daríamos muito bem.

Chegamos ao restaurante. Assim que viu Bella, Alice levantou, saltitando em nossa direção.

– Bellinha, que bom te ver!

– Que bom ver você também, Alice. Você é a primeira no mundo que me chama assim.

– Que bom, assim só eu vou te chamar assim, é exclusivo meu.

– Alice, essa é Rosalie, minha melhor amiga, nos conhecemos desde a faculdade.

– Prazer, Alice. Pode me chamar de Rose.

– O prazer é todo meu, Rose. Você tem bom gosto para se vestir.

Alice e Rosalie começaram a conversar sobre moda. Bella revirou os olhos e me abraçou. Beijei sua testa e fui apresentar ela ao Jacob, que era o único que ainda não a conhecia.

– Jake, eu quero que conheça a minha Bella. Bella, esse é Jake, um dos meus melhores amigos.

– É um prazer, Jake.

– O prazer é todo meu. Estava curioso pra conhecer a famosa Bella, Edward não parava de falar de você.

Ela riu e cumprimentou o Jazz.

– E aí, Jazz? Agora está feliz com a sua Alice aqui.

– Com certeza, não aguentava mais ficar longe dela, mas fazer o que, é o trabalho dela.

– Ela é produtora de moda, não é?

– É sim, promove desfiles no mundo inteiro. Quando eu estou de férias eu vou com ela, mas quando não fica difícil, mas às vezes eu vou assim mesmo.

Resolvi entrar na conversa. – Bella e eu temos essa vantagem, nenhum de nós trabalha viajando.

– É verdade, nesse ponto temos sorte.

O almoço estava transcorrendo tranquilamente, a conversa estava leve e agradável. Até que eu ouvi uma voz que não ouvia há anos e não queria ouvir nunca mais: Tanya.

– Ora, mas que mundo pequeno. Edward, quanto tempo!

Ela não havia mudado nada. Continuava muito bonita, mas com Bella do lado não dava para comparar, preferia mil vezes a minha princesa.

– Tanya. Como vai?

– Melhor agora, revendo você. Como vai, Alice? Jasper? Jacob?

Alice nem sequer acenou, Jasper e Jacob acenaram com a cabeça, mas não falaram nada. Ela fingiu que não tinha reparado Bella ao meu lado, nem ao menos falou com Rosalie. Resolvi deixar claro que estava com Bella e não a deixaria por nada.

– Tanya, já conhece a minha namorada Bella?

Tanya fechou a cara, parecia que não queria acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

– Não. Como vai, Bella?

Bella respondeu bem, segura de si, parecia que ela confiava em mim e eu estava feliz com isso.

– Muito bem, obrigada.

– Não sabia que você estava namorando, Edward. Disseram-me que você tinha parado de namorar sério, só tinha rolos, nada sério...

– Até pouco tempo atrás eu tinha, mas aí eu conheci minha Bella e me apaixonei. Ela é um anjo na minha vida, eu a amo de verdade.

Tanya fechou a cara mais uma vez com meu pequeno discurso. Alice resolveu espantar ela de uma forma bem mal educada, mas necessária.

– Tanya, será que você pode nos dar licença, estávamos conversando e você interrompeu.

Se é que era possível, ela fechou a cara e saiu. Tenho que confessar: foi muito engraçado! Depois que ela já estava longe eu não aguentei e caí na gargalhada. Logo depois todos estavam rindo comigo. Alice falou entre os risos.

– Vocês viram a cara que ela fez? Eu devia ter tirado uma foto e colocado num outdoor.

Ficamos rindo durante um tempo, não só de Tanya, mas de várias coisas. Eu estava muito feliz, mas, agora que Tanya reapareceu, comecei a sentir medo também. Não por medo de ter uma recaída, isso é impossível, mas por medo do que ela possa fazer.


	7. Chapter 7

_Meus amores, mil perdões pela irregularidade da postagem, eu estou tendo muito trabalho na faculdade e isso consome muito o meu tempo e acabo esquecendo, prometo tentar postar certinho mesmo que a faculdade me esgote! Peço com sinceridade que me entendam e perdoem._

Capítulo 7

**PDV Bella**

O almoço com meus amigos e meu amor estava muito agradável. Mesmo o aparecimento repentino da ex-namorada de Edward não abalou nosso bom humor. Ela era realmente muito bonita, mas não me afetava. Eu sentia que o sentimento que ele tinha por mim era forte demais para ele ter uma recaída, ela o magoou demais. Encurtando: eu confiava em Edward. Ele percebeu isso e ficou feliz. Sabia que ele também confiava em mim, até mais do que eu nele. Falei com Edward que ia até o banheiro retocar a maquiagem. Dei um selinho nele, que fez bico. Não resisti e o beijei com vontade. Quando paramos o sorriso dele se iluminou, era muito fácil deixá-lo feliz.

Estava distraída, retocava minha maquiagem no modo automático. Meus pensamentos estavam em Edward, lá fora, me esperando. De repente eu olho pro espelho e me deparo com ninguém menos que Tanya me olhando, com ar de deboche.

– Não adianta, não há maquiagem que melhore essa sua carinha esquisita.

Ela estava tentando me provocar, mas eu não cairia no joguinho dela.

– Bom, o Edward gosta dessa carinha esquisita.

– Você sabe que é apenas um passatempo para ele? É só eu dizer que o amo que ele volta correndo pra mim.

– Se eu fosse você não teria tanta certeza.

– O que te faz pensar assim?

– Edward já deu demonstrações concretas de que me ama.

– Que tipo de demonstrações?

– Não acho que isso seria da sua conta.

Ela tirou aquela cara de deboche do rosto, emburrando, mas não parecia que ela iria desistir.

– Aproveite o pouco tempo que tem com ele, pois ele vai voltar pra mim. Edward é meu.

– Eu duvido.

Ela estava surpresa com a minha confiança, até eu mesma estava. De onde eu tirei tanta confiança eu não sei, mas senti que não era falsa, eu realmente confiava em Edward.

– Vocês já fizeram sexo?

– Isso também não é da sua conta.

– Já vi que não. – ela disse, tirando suas próprias conclusões, verdadeiras por sinal, mas isso não vem ao caso. – Sabe, logo na primeira semana de namoro Edward e eu já tínhamos transado. Talvez ele não goste de você tanto quanto pensa.

– Amor não é só sexo. Claro que ajuda e muito, mas se fosse assim o mundo estaria perdido. Se, por acaso, Edward e eu ainda não transamos, digamos que o motivo também não é da sua conta. Ou seja, minha vida e a vida do Edward não são da sua conta.

Saí do banheiro e me deparei com Alice.

– Alice! O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Edward pediu para eu vir até aqui ver se você precisava de ajuda com a Tanya, mas pelo visto você se saiu muito bem. Arrasou com ela, cunhadinha! Tanya tem fama de barraqueira, por isso ele pediu.

– Ela bem que tentou, Alice, mas eu não caí nas provocações dela. Eu confio no meu taco.

– É assim que se fala, cunhadinha!

Fomos andando até a mesa. Edward me olhou com preocupação, tenso, mas fui logo tentando relaxá-lo.

– Está tudo bem, meu amor, não aconteceu nada lá dentro.

– Eu fiquei preocupado que ela fizesse algo com você, que colocasse coisas na sua cabeça e...

– Maninho, relaxa. Bellinha colocou ela em seu devido lugar: longe de você.

Ele suspirou em alívio que não tinha me acontecido nada.

– O que ela falou pra você?

Contei pra todos a conversa que eu tive com a Tanya. Todos aprovaram minha atitude, Edward me olhava orgulhoso.

– É isso, amiga, coloca ela no seu lugar. É muita cara de pau dela fazer isso depois de tudo.

– Estou muito orgulhoso de você, meu anjo, não só por não ter deixado ela te afetar, mas também pela confiança que deposita em mim.

– Eu acho que, de certa forma, eu já sabia que você me amava. Só que não queria nem acreditar nem aceitar, mas agora é diferente. Eu amo o fato de você me amar e de eu poder corresponder esse sentimento.

– O amor é lindo! – Alice falou, claramente encantada com minha declaração.

Edward abriu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. Quando ele sorria parecia que o mundo se iluminava. Acariciei sua face, depois ele pegou a minha mão e beijou. Jasper nos interrompeu, naquele momento eu queria estrangulá-lo.

– Desculpe interromper o momento lindo de vocês, mas infelizmente todos aqui temos que voltar ao trabalho.

– Vamos, eu deixo você e Rosalie no escritório.

Saímos do restaurante. Há muito tempo eu não tinha um almoço tão agradável. Edward parou em frente ao prédio.

– Vou subir, meu amor.

– Espera, linda. Rose, pode ir subindo, eu quero falar com a Bella antes.

– Claro, mas sem enrolar, Bella.

– Rose, você é minha sócia e não minha patroa.

Ela riu e entrou no prédio. Edward me encostou no carro, não sabia se ele queria realmente "falar" comigo.

– O que você quer, meu amor?

– Terminar o que começamos no restaurante.

Sorri e depois ele me beijou, de uma forma gentil, mas urgente. Não tinha beijo melhor que o dele, nossas bocas se encaixavam perfeitamente. Ficamos ali um tempo, entre beijos e carícias.

– Tenho que subir, tenho uma defesa para preparar para amanhã.

– Antes que suba, eu queria te fazer uma pergunta.

– Faça.

– Quando são suas férias?

– Eu tenho que programar, eu não lembro a última vez que tirei férias.

– Então faça isso o mais rápido possível.

– Por quê?

– Para eu programar as minhas, para que seja junto com as suas, assim poderemos ter muito mais tempo pra gente.

– Pode deixar. Antes eu nem tinha vontade de tirar férias, agora eu quero tirar o mais rápido possível.

– Assim que tiver programado, me avise, ok?

– Ok. Vou subir, amor.

– Infelizmente eu tenho que deixar você subir. Até mais tarde, amor. Posso ir no seu apartamento hoje?

– Claro, vou estar te esperando.

Dei um selinho nele e subi. Percebi que teria que me concentrar 3 vezes mais para conseguir fazer meu trabalho direito, não que eu reclamasse. Eu tinha certeza que havia encontrado o homem da minha vida.

**PDV Edward**

Deixei minha Bella no escritório e fui para agência. No caminho eu lembrei que não havia mandado flores para ela hoje. Parei na mesma floricultura e comprei outro arranjo, mais bonito que o de ontem. Escrevi o cartão e pedi que entregassem. Decidi que faria todos os dias isso para ela. Bella parecia adorar flores e gostou muito do de ontem. Mal sentei na minha mesa e meu telefone tocou.

– Alô?

– _Oi, meu amor._

– Oi, princesa. Pelo visto Angela fez o que eu pedi.

– _O que?_

– Pedi para que quando você ligasse passasse direto pra minha sala, sem precisar perguntar se eu atenderia.

– _Que bom. Estou ligando para agradecer as flores, são mais bonitas que as de ontem._

– Já chegaram? Eles são realmente rápidos. Que bom que gostou, meu anjo.

– _São lindas, estão na minha mesa para que todos vejam o namorado maravilhoso que eu tenho. Vou desligar agora, tenho um cliente importante, te espero lá em casa mais tarde._

– Pode deixar que eu irei. Beijos nessa boquinha linda.

– _Beijos, meu amor eterno._

Depois que desligamos fiquei devaneando. Ela me chamou de _amor eterno_. Eu era seu amor eterno. Eu já sabia que nosso amor era pra sempre, mas agora, ouvindo da boca dela, era um sonho. Tentei imaginar como seria nossa primeira noite. Eu sabia que seria o primeiro homem dela nesse sentido, teria que ter cuidado, apesar de já termos quase 30 anos e não sermos mais adolescentes. Confesso que fiquei surpreso quando soube que ela ainda era virgem, não é comum uma mulher de 27 anos que nunca se deitou com nenhum homem. Mas quem disse que minha Bella era comum? Fiquei imaginando minha noite com Bella, nos abraçando, trocando carícias mais intensas. Seria a melhor noite da minha vida, com certeza, e eu faria de tudo pra ser a melhor da dela também.

Resolvi tentar me concentrar no trabalho, afinal eu tinha que ganhar meu dinheiro. Voltei a olhar os currículos dos estagiários, que eram muitos. Nossa agência era bastante conhecida no estado, por isso vinham muitos e de quase toda a costa oeste. Passei a tarde inteira analisando-os, separando os melhores. Acabei conseguindo me concentrar no trabalho. Quando deu 6:00 da tarde eu liguei para o celular de Bella, pra saber que horas eu poderia ir ao seu apartamento.

– Bella, amor?

– _Oi, meu lindo. Tudo bem?_

– Tudo sim, princesa. Eu queria saber que horas eu posso aparecer?

– _A hora que você quiser, eu já estou em casa._

– Então vou direto pra aí, algum problema?

– _Nenhum, meu amor, estou te esperando. Não esqueça: meu apartamento é no sétimo andar, número 711._

– Ok, amor. Estou aí em no máximo 30 minutos, só dependo do trânsito.

– _Estou esperando. Venha depressa, estou com saudades!_

– Vou o mais rápido possível. Beijos, meu anjo!

– _Beijos, meu lindo!_

Desliguei e fui para meu carro. Torci para que o trânsito não estivesse ruim, o que era quase impossível dado a hora que eu estava saindo. Para o meu azar o trânsito estava caótico. Depois de 45 minutos no trânsito cheguei ao prédio de Bella. Deparei com o porteiro preocupado.

– Boa noite, Sr. Philips, aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Sim, senhor, aquele rapaz que era noivo da senhorita Swan subiu há alguns minutos e não estava com uma cara muito boa, fiquei preocupado pela senhorita.

O que aquele desgraçado do Michael veio fazer aqui? Se ele fizer algo contra minha Bella eu o mato, o corto em pedaços e espalho pela cidade.

– Obrigado por avisar, Sr. Philips. Sempre que ele vier aqui avise ou a mim ou a Bella, ok?

– Sem problema.

Para minha sorte o elevador estava no térreo. Parecia que ele não subia rápido o suficiente. Quando cheguei perto do apartamento de Bella ouvi o grito.

– SOCORRO! EDWARD! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!

Não precisei de mais que isso para entrar e ver aquele asqueroso tentando agarrar minha Bella. Ele a prensava na parede, beijando seu pescoço, ela tentava se afastar, mas não conseguia, ele parecia ser forte demais para ela. Puxei ele pela gola da camisa e o atirei para longe dela. Logo depois Bella se agarrou a mim, me agradecendo.

– Obrigada, meu amor. Eu não sabia mais o que fazer.

– Não se preocupe, princesa, eu estou aqui. – disse, tranquilizando-a. O desgraçado começou a levantar, tinha batido com a cabeça em algum lugar, estava com ela sangrando.

– Como ousa encostar de novo na minha Bella? Não ouviu o que eu disse na última vez que nos vimos? Não tem medo de morrer?

– A Bella é minha, você querendo ou não. Ela não se deitou comigo por bem, vai por mal.

– Que tipo de troglodita é você? Forçar a alguém a se deitar com você? Só assim mesmo pra você conseguir alguma coisa, não?

Ele bufou de raiva e avançou pra cima de mim. Soltei Bella, que estava agarrada a minha cintura, e dei um soco nele, que voou para trás. Ele começou a levantar, dessa vez com o nariz sangrando. Não tinha mais condições de brigar comigo.

– Isso não vai ficar assim! Bella ainda vai ser vai minha!

Ele saiu cambaleando. Procurei por Bella, que estava encolhida no sofá.

– Princesa, está tudo bem?

– Só estou um pouco nervosa. Eu pensei que fosse você que tivesse chegado. Ele apareceu 5 minutos antes de você, eu nem pensei em ver quem era. Quando abri e me deparei com Mike e tentei fechar a porta, mas ele segurou e empurrou. Eu caí quando empurrou, mas consegui me levantar rápido e me afastar dele. No início ele ficou dizendo que me amava e pedindo perdão, disse que isso não se repetiria, mas eu o mandei ir embora e disse que não o amava e sim a você. A expressão dele mudou, ficou agressiva. Disse que se eu não me entreguei a ele por bem, iria me entregar por mal. Ele me perseguiu, eu tentei fugir, mas ele me agarrou pela cintura e me jogou na parede e me pressionou. Tentei me afastar, mas não consegui. Aí você chegou e tirou ele de cima de mim.

– Calma, meu amor. Agora está tudo bem, eu já avisei ao Sr. Philips e ele disse que se o Mike aparecer vai avisar.

De repente ela se agarrou na minha cintura. Fiquei acariciando seu cabelo, tentando acalmá-la. Deu certo, depois de algum tempo ela se virou pra mim, bem mais tranquila.

– Obrigada, meu amor. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

– Eu sei, sua vida seria monótona e completamente sem graça.

– Convencido!

Ela me deu um soco de brincadeira e riu.

– Eu te amo, Edward.

– Eu também te amo, princesa.

Beijei-a com ternura. Ela correspondeu com o mesmo carinho. Ficamos ali um tempo, só trocando carinhos e beijos. Ela era a parte mais perfeita da minha vida, nunca me separaria dela, nem consigo imaginar a dor que seria me ver distante dela. Bella, meu amor eterno.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

**PDV Bella**

Como era bom ficar daquele jeito com Edward. Ele era tão carinhoso, tão amável, não sei como não pude perceber isso antes. Era o homem da minha vida, seria o pai dos meus filhos. Ele ficou comigo até quase meia noite, quando foi embora para seu apartamento. Quase pedi pra ele dormir comigo, algo que com certeza ele faria, mas eu achei melhor irmos devagar, não parecia, mas namorávamos há poucos dias.

Quando dormi, tive um pesadelo horrível, queria ao máximo esquecê-lo, mas a lembrança dele sempre vinha em minha mente. Estava no meio da rua, em frente ao prédio do escritório, embaixo de uma chuva horrível com Edward nos meus braços, morto. No seu peito tinha a marca de um tiro. Por mais que eu o chamasse, que eu chorasse, ele não respondia, continuava com os olhos fora de foco. Ao fundo eu ouvia uma gargalhada conhecida: a risada de Mike. Foi o pior pesadelo que eu já tive.

Levantei eram 5:30 da manhã, era cedo ainda, mas eu tinha que ver Edward, tocá-lo, ouvir a sua voz. Liguei pra ele para pegar seu endereço, parecia preocupado pela hora que eu liguei, disse que estaria me esperando.

Cheguei ao prédio era por volta das 6:00, subi o mais rápido que consegui. Quando ele abriu a porta pulei logo em seu pescoço, pra saber que ele estava seguro.

– O que aconteceu, princesa?

– Eu tive um pesadelo horrível, não queria lembrar, mas simplesmente não sai da minha cabeça, fica martelando o tempo inteiro. Foi o pior sonho da minha vida.

– O que você sonhou, meu anjo?

Expliquei meu sonho, cada detalhe que fosse. Logo que acabei ele me puxou para o seu colo, fazendo carinho nas minhas costas, tentando me acalmar.

– Foi só um sonho, meu amor, não era real. Nunca vai acontecer nada assim comigo, está bem? Você ainda vai me aturar por muito tempo.

Ele estava tentando me distrair, e estava conseguindo. Não queria me afastar dele, iria doer. Não estava em condições de trabalhar naquele dia, não iria pro escritório. Pensei se Edward poderia ficar comigo. Uma parte de mim dizia que não, que era explorá-lo, outra dizia que não tinha nada a ver. Eu precisava muito dele, então decidi pedir.

– Edward, eu não estou em condições de trabalhar hoje, vou ligar pra Sally desmarcar todos meus compromissos de hoje. Será que eu estaria abusando pedindo pra você ficar comigo?

– Mas é claro que não, princesa, você precisa de mim e eu estou aqui para o que você precisar. Vou ligar para Angela pra dizer que não vou hoje.

– E eu tenho que ligar para Sally também.

Ligamos para nossas secretárias. Eu aproveitei e pedi que Sally avisasse a Rose que eu não iria trabalhar hoje. Ela estranhou quando eu disse que não iria afinal eu nunca faltava o trabalho, ficava doente, mas não deixava de ir.

Como os dois tinham dormido pouco, ele ofereceu sua cama para que eu pudesse dormir.

– Você pode dormir aqui, princesa, eu vou pro quarto de hóspedes...

Pensei rapidamente e decidi que não queria ficar longe dele.

– Não, por favor, dorme aqui comigo? Só dorme, me faz companhia...

– Tem certeza, meu anjo?

– Tenho sim.

Ele sorriu e veio até mim. Puxei-o para debaixo do edredom e o abracei. Ele distribuiu beijos no meu cabelo e rosto, terminando nos lábios, com um beijo apaixonado. Logo depois me abraçou por trás. Aquela sensação de estar naqueles braços era a melhor do mundo, não tinha nada igual. De repente Edward começou a cantarolar uma música suave, calma, aos poucos fui caindo no sono. Quando acordei me sentia bem melhor, como não me sentia há tempos. Senti os braços que me rodeavam e sorri, feliz que não fosse um sonho. Virei-me devagar, com cuidado para não acordá-lo. Olhei para aquele rosto de anjo que estava na minha frente. Ele sorria, pelo visto estava tendo um sonho bom. Fiquei lá, admirando meu namorado. Perdi a conta de quanto tempo fiquei olhando Edward, velando seu sono. Tentei me levantar sem acordá-lo, mas quando sentei na cama senti alguém me puxando pra trás pela cintura.

– Quem disse que eu te dei permissão pra sair daqui? – disse Edward, brincalhão.

– Não sabia que precisava de permissão. – disse eu, entrando na brincadeira.

– Tem que pagar um preço.

– Que preço?

– Beijos, muitos beijos.

– Não tem problema, eu pago.

Comecei beijando seu pescoço e fui subindo, passando pela mandíbula, depois pelas bochechas, só depois fui para sua boca. Quando nossos lábios se encontraram foi como se nada existisse além de nós dois. Ficamos na cama um tempo só nos beijando, era a melhor coisa do mundo, não tinha nada melhor. Cada momento com Edward era perfeito, cada segundo gastado com ele era maravilhoso que eu queria que ficasse gravado na minha mente pelo resto da minha vida.

**PDV Edward**

Fiquei preocupado quando antes das 6 da manhã meu telefone tocou e era Bella. Ela queria meu endereço urgente, dizendo que precisava me ver imediatamente. Passei e falei que estaria esperando. Quando eram mais ou menos 6 horas Bella chegou. Quando abri a porta ela foi direto me abraçando, parecia meio desesperada, não estava entendendo nada.

– O que aconteceu, princesa?

– Eu tive um pesadelo horrível, não queria lembrar, mas simplesmente não sai da minha cabeça, fica martelando o tempo inteiro. Foi o pior sonho da minha vida.

Puxei-a pro sofá sem nos afastarmos. Esse pesadelo deve ter sido horrível mesmo, ela estava muito nervosa. Olhei seu rosto e perguntei.

– O que você sonhou, meu anjo?

Depois que ela me explicou puxei-a pro meu colo, tentando acalmá-la. Ela tinha medo me perder, do mesmo jeito que eu tinha de perdê-la. Não conseguiria viver um minuto sequer sem ela, desde o momento que a vi na festa do Jazz. Acalmei-a e levei para meu quarto. Estava morrendo de vontade de ficar ali com ela, mas não iria pressioná-la, seria tudo no seu devido tempo. Quando mencionei ir para o quarto de hóspedes, Bella me surpreendeu pedindo que eu ficasse com ela, só dormisse do lado dela. Achei que fosse explodir de felicidade, era como se ela tivesse lido meus pensamentos de decidisse realizar meu desejo. Perguntei se era isso que ela realmente queria, quando ela confirmou não pude esconder um sorriso. Quando cheguei perto da cama Bella me puxou para debaixo do edredom e me abraçou. Beijei seu rosto e cabelo e finalizei com seus lábios. Como eles eram doces! Abracei-a por trás e comecei a cantarolar uma música que tinha composto há alguns dias para Bella. Lembrei que Bella ainda não sabia dos meus talentos musicais, quando ela acordasse eu mostraria.

Um pouco depois que ela dormiu, eu acabei adormecendo também. Sonhei com Bella, estávamos na casa de campo dos meus pais em Everett, sentados na frente da casa, sem fazer nada, ela com a cabeça no meu colo e eu acariciando seus cabelos. Ela estava de olhos fechados e sorria, gostando do meu carinho. Quando eu estava quase acordando sinto ela se levantando da cama e a puxei, não estava pronto para me separar dela naquele momento.

– Quem disse que eu te dei permissão pra sair daqui? – disse, brincalhão.

– Não sabia que precisava de permissão. – disse Bella, entrando na brincadeira.

– Tem que pagar um preço. – falei, imaginando como ela pagaria.

– Que preço?

– Beijos, muitos beijos.

– Não tem problema, eu pago.

Ela começou pelo meu pescoço e foi subindo, passando pela mandíbula e bochechas, e depois chegando a minha boca. Quando nossos lábios se encontraram nada mais existia no mundo, era apenas Bella e eu. Nada no mundo se comparava aos seus lábios doces nos meus. Ficamos um tempo ali, na nossa redoma, como se nada existisse além de nós. Infelizmente fomos interrompidos pelas nossas necessidades.

– Acho que tem alguém com fome, não?

– Um pouco, mas prefiro ficar aqui com você.

– Diga isso para seu estômago. Venha, vou fazer seu café da manhã.

– Não me diga que você sabe cozinhar, Edward?

– Sei e, modéstia à parte, muito bem. Quer experimentar, princesa?

– Seria um prazer.

Levei Bella até a cozinha. Ela se sentou no balcão enquanto eu preparava nosso café. Fiz ovos, bacon e suco, tudo que ela me disse que gostava.

– Está delicioso, Edward. Não sei se você vai acreditar, mas eu não sei fritar nem um ovo.

– Eu acredito, minha irmã é a mesma coisa, acho que ela não sabe nem esquentar água sem que aconteça alguma coisa.

Ela riu do meu comentário. A risada dela era adorável, o som mais lindo que existia. Ficamos ali, conversando, durante não sei quanto tempo.

– O que vamos fazer, meu amor? Temos o dia livre para nós.

– Que tal um cinema? Você precisa de uma folga do escritório mesmo, e eu de uma folga da agência, podemos curtir um pouco...

– Parece ótimo, só vou ter que passar em casa para me trocar.

– Sem problema.

Fui me arrumar e tentei não pensar em Bella no outro cômodo e eu aqui tomando banho. O que eu mais queria era que ela estivesse aqui comigo, era difícil de controlar, mas aí me lembrava que não era qualquer mulher, não era como as outras. Bella era especial, um tesouro raríssimo, não é do tipo que você encontra a cada esquina. Seguindo esse pensamento terminei meu banho e troquei de roupa. Fomos até o apartamento de Bella para ela se trocar. Dessa vez eu tive que me controlar muito mais, sem querer eu estava imaginando ela tomando banho, a imagem dela debaixo do chuveiro. Respirei fundo e me concentrei. Deu certo, pouco tempo depois ela saiu do quarto vestida.

– Vamos, meu amor.

– Vamos. Você está linda!

– Obrigada, meu amor.

Fomos de carro até o shopping. Tivemos um dia típico de namorados, cinema, jantar romântico, passeio. Fiquei feliz pelo dia seguinte ser sábado, não seria um empecilho ficar com Bella o dia inteiro amanhã. No cinema, praticamente não assistimos o filme, mal tinha começado o filme Bella virou pra mim e me beijou, me distraindo, depois disso não me concentrei mais, só queria beijá-la ainda mais. Nosso namoro estava perfeito, nem nos lembrávamos mais do pesadelo que ela teve mais cedo.

_**Na semana seguinte...**_

– Edward, será que eu posso te pedir um favor?

– O que quiser, princesa?

– Será que você pode ir até o aeroporto comigo buscar meu irmão?

– Claro, meu amor.

Na terça feira o tão famoso irmão de Bella, Emmett, chegou de Londres. Ela estava muito ansiosa pela chegada do irmão, segundo ela era o melhor irmão do mundo e pelo visto era um publicitário muito competente. Chegamos no aeroporto com 15 minutos de antecedência. Por sorte o voo de Emmett tinha adiantado 10 minutos, nem esperamos muito. Fiquei surpreso quando vi Bella correndo em direção ao seu irmão, mas não pela atitude dela, mas pelo tamanho dele. O homem devia ter uns 2 metros, muito musculoso, daqueles que eu nunca me arriscaria a arranjar confusão, só se fosse por Bella.

– Bella!

– Emm!

Os dois se abraçaram por um bom tempo, pelo visto tinha muito tempo que os dois não se viam.

– E aí? Como você está?

– Estou bem, Emm, e você? Parece que você aumentou de tamanho, se é que isso é possível.

– Estou a mesma coisa, é impressão sua. Não vai me apresentar o namorado novo?

– Claro, vem comigo.

Bella e Emmett vieram em minha direção. Apesar do tamanho ele parecia ser boa pessoa.

– Olá, eu sou Emmett, irmão da Bella. Você deve ser Edward?

– Sim, prazer em conhecê-lo, Emmett.

– Pode me chamar só de Emm. Espero que continue cuidando direito da minha irmã.

– Pode deixar, nada me faria mais feliz.

– Emm, o Edward disse que você poderia trabalhar na agência dele.

– É verdade, Emm. Bella me mandou seu currículo e eu me interessei bastante, o seu é realmente invejável.

– Muito obrigado, Edward, não aguentava mais continuar longe da minha família, precisava de um trabalho em Seattle urgente.

– Vamos, você vai ficar na minha casa Emm.

Bella pegou a minha mão e a de Emmett e seguimos para o carro. Durante o caminho conversamos bastante e percebi que ele era completamente diferente do que aparentava. Tinha um jeito de crianção, porém conseguia manter uma conversa inteligente, tinha uma opinião correta. Pelo que percebi, eu e o irmão de Bella seríamos ótimos amigos.

_**2 meses depois...**_

Nosso namoro continuou perfeito, mesmo depois de dois meses juntos, nunca caíamos na rotina, com exceção de algumas coisas que eu não dispensava como todos os dias mandar um buquê de flores para seu escritório. A cada buquê recebido ela me ligava agradecendo, me mandando beijos. Sempre almoçávamos juntos, mas nunca no mesmo lugar. Todo fim de semana tínhamos um programa diferente para fazer, ora era cinema, ora era um parque, etc. E para melhorar nem Mike nem Tanya nos perturbaram com suas presenças. Tanya até tentou me ligar no escritório, mas me recusei a atender, pedi que Angela desse uma desculpa qualquer, e como o número da minha casa não era o mesmo, nem tentou.

Bella nem ia mais ao escritório de carro. Todos os dias eu a buscava em casa e a levava ao escritório, na hora do almoço eu a buscava e às vezes Rosalie. Emmett e Rose estavam começando a namorar e uma vez ou outra eles almoçavam conosco. Sempre era um almoço muito agradável, com as brincadeiras de Emm era impossível ficar de mau humor.

Nosso namoro também progredia. Às vezes eu dormia na casa dela, agora que Emmett já tinha comprado o seu apartamento, às vezes ela dormia na minha. Apesar de nunca termos passado disso, já era um avanço. Eu esperaria o seu tempo, quando Bella achasse que estivesse pronta teríamos a nossa noite de amor, que eu tinha certeza que seria a melhor da minha vida.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

**PDV Bella**

Nunca fui tão feliz em toda a minha vida. Edward era o namorado perfeito: carinhoso, amigo, companheiro, lindo e o que mais queira acrescentar. Além de tudo, me respeitava acima de tudo, não me pressionava, respeitava o meu tempo. Já namorávamos há dois meses e eu nunca me cansava dele. Pensei durante todo esse tempo e cheguei a conclusão de que estava pronta para avançar ainda mais no namoro. Eu tinha prometido ao meu pai que só faria sexo depois de casada, mas em minha mente eu teria que fazer com alguém que eu realmente amasse, com quem eu confiava plenamente, e esse alguém é o Edward. Eu o amava mais que tudo e tinha certeza que ele seria o homem da minha vida, que seria o pai dos meus filhos. Meu pai não precisa saber do que eu faço ou deixo de fazer.

Decidi contar para Edward da minha decisão. Fui ao ginecologista, que me recomendou a pílula anticoncepcional mais adequada pra mim. Tinha que me prevenir de acontecimentos inesperados. No dia que escolhi, ele foi dormir na minha casa, agora isso era comum, ou eu dormia na casa dele ou ele na minha.

– Edward, tenho uma coisa pra te contar.

– O que te preocupa, meu anjo?

– Nada, meu amor, eu só queria te dizer uma coisa.

– Pois fale, princesa.

– Eu estou pronta, Edward, pronta para ser sua.

Ele parou para digerir o que eu tinha acabado de falar. Estávamos avançando muito no namoro com isso.

– Tem certeza, princesa? Não quero te pressionar a nada, não quero que faça isso por minha causa.

– Não é só por sua causa, meu amor, é por mim também. Eu sinto que já estou pronta, sinto que está na hora.

Não esperei ele me questionar. Subi em seu colo e comecei a beijá-lo, no início de uma forma normal, mas depois fui aumentando o beijo, de forma que ele ficasse mais quente, mais ousado. Estávamos na minha cama e ele acabou caindo para trás, deitando na minha cama e eu em cima dele. No início ele não resistiu, começou a passar as mãos em minhas pernas, mas depois ele parou e levantou. Eu não tinha entendido nada, pensei que ele não me desejasse como eu o desejava.

– O que houve, Edward? Você não me quer?

– É claro que eu quero, minha linda, mas é que eu acho que a sua primeira noite deve ser perfeita, especial.

– O que você quer fazer então?

– Espere pelo final de semana, você terá uma surpresa inesquecível.

– O que você está planejando?

– Como eu disse, é surpresa. Espere e verá.

– Não sei se aguento até lá.

– Amor, você já aguentou dois meses, não vai custar aguentar até amanhã. Já é quinta-feira, vai passar bem rápido.

– Ainda bem, não juntei coragem mais de uma semana pra ela ser desperdiçada desse jeito.

– Você fica tão linda emburrada.

Não pude evitar e sorri. Ele começou a acariciar meu rosto com suas mãos macias que pareciam veludo sobre minha pele. Nunca ninguém havia me tocado com tanto carinho, tanto amor. Automaticamente fechei meus olhos e desfrutei daquela sensação maravilhosa. Senti ele se aproximando, abri meus olhos e o vi sorrindo o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. Me inclinei para beijá-lo e ele correspondeu, selando nossos lábios com um beijo cálido, terno. Logo depois fomos dormir, tentei acalmar a ansiedade que me dominava, afinal em menos de 24 horas eu estaria tendo a minha primeira vez, sonho de toda mulher. E, principalmente, eu teria minha primeira vez com o homem da minha vida.

Acordamos, tentei parecer normal, no qual eu falhei miseravelmente. Não conseguia esconder minha ansiedade, eu estava uma pilha de nervos e Edward percebeu.

– Calma, princesa, não vai passar de hoje.

– Eu sei, meu amor, é que eu me preparei que fosse ontem, agora eu fiquei ansiosa.

– Vai ser tudo perfeito, eu já sei o que vou fazer. Antes de sairmos faça uma mala, não precisa colocar muitas roupas, coloque mais agasalhos, e colocamos logo na mala do carro. Assim vamos direto do trabalho pro lugar que estou planejando.

– Que lugar é esse?

– Surpresa.

Numa velocidade surpreendente eu arrumei minha mala, normalmente demoraria horas, mas a minha ansiedade fez com que fosse mais rápida. Coloquei o básico, alguns jeans, camisetas e agasalhos. Tinha a impressão de que aquele seria o melhor final de semana da minha vida. Logo depois ele me deixou em meu prédio, com um beijo de despedida avassalador, do tipo que fica sem fôlego quando termina. Era comum ele me dar esses beijos, mas eu nunca me acostumaria.

Subi de excelente humor, o que já era comum, desde que comecei a namorar Edward meu humor melhorou significativamente. Antes eu vivia de mau humor, sem paciência para nada. Quando Edward entrou em minha vida tudo mudou, milagrosamente meu humor melhorou, minha paciência era infinita, entre tantas outras coisas. No início tive dificuldade de me concentrar no trabalho, mas depois de um tempo meu desempenho começou a melhorar cada dia mais, peguei casos cada dia mais complicados e os resolvendo com total eficiência. Todos notaram minha melhora e aprovaram, principalmente Rosalie, que desde o início esteve ao meu lado, não importasse a minha decisão. Quando ela e meu irmão começaram a namorar eu quase não me aguentei de felicidade, ela seria da minha família oficialmente. Emmett e eu estávamos planejando uma viagem até Forks para apresentar Edward e Rosalie para nossos pais. Minha mãe ficaria feliz, o que mais importava para ela era que eu fosse feliz acima de tudo. Meu pai, isso sim seria uma dúvida. Tinha certeza que ele me queria feliz, mas com o passar dos anos ele achava que o Mike era o noivo perfeito. Eles sabiam que eu não estava mais com o Mike, mas eu não sabia como meu pai tinha reagido, não fui eu quem tinha contado e sim minha mãe. Depois, quando nos falamos, conversamos sobre tudo, menos meu namoro, não por tentativa minha. Toda vez que eu mencionava Edward ele simplesmente mudava de assunto. Eu iria fazê-lo aceitar Edward, ele querendo ou não. Edward é o homem que o Mike nunca foi.

**PDV Edward**

Logo depois que deixei Bella no escritório fui fazendo as coisas como tinha planejado em minha mente. Passei na floricultura para mandar as flores como sempre e assim que cheguei à minha sala liguei para Alice.

– Baixinha, só você pode me ajudar nesse momento...

– _Continue a me chamar assim e eu não te ajudo em nada._

– Você sabe que eu te amo, não é, Alice? Por favor, é urgente!

– _Fala então, Edward. O que você quer que eu faça?_

– Eu quero que você prepare a casa de campo para um fim de semana especial.

– _Para que?_

– Ora, Alice, precisa perguntar? Bella e eu teremos nossa primeira vez e quero que seja especial.

_– Ah, então é para Bella... Se é para ela eu ajudo, eu simplesmente amo minha cunhadinha._

– Eu sei, Alice, por isso eu pedi pra você. Venha até a agência que eu vou te dar um cheque para você comprar todo o necessário, mas tem que ser tudo rápido e perfeito, quero levá-la ainda hoje.

– _Pode deixar, maninho, a casa de campo vai estar perfeita quando vocês chegarem à noite. Será o melhor final de semana da vida dos dois._

– Tenho certeza que sim, Alice. Obrigado.

– _Não há de que, Edward. Em menos de meia hora estarei aí._

– Te espero então com o cheque pronto. Até logo.

– _Até mais maninho._

Desliguei e preparei o cheque. Não poupei um centavo para o meu final de semana com Bella, seria tudo perfeito.

Me concentrei no trabalho o resto da manhã. Alice chegou, pegou o cheque e avisou que quando tudo estivesse pronto ela ligaria para avisar, logo depois foi embora. Tinha a impressão que o final de semana seria inesquecível.

Tive uma reunião importante com uns clientes de uma grande empresa multinacional. Eram clientes novos, queriam conhecer nosso trabalho. Eu fui o último a chegar à sala de reuniões, lá dentro já estavam os representantes da empresa, Emmett, Jasper e Jacob. Estranhei ver ódio nos olhos de Jasper, mas quando me virei vi o motivo: Mike estava na sala, era um dos representantes da nova empresa. Emmett também tinha um olhar assassino sobre ele, só Jacob que olhava sem entender nada. Na hora em que eu o vi me deu vontade de pular em seu pescoço e arrancá-lo do tronco, mas me contive, esse era meu ambiente de trabalho. Seria eu que ministraria a reunião, mas eu estava sem condições e certamente Jasper e Emmett também não. Fui até Jacob para pedi-lo que ministrasse.

– Jacob, você pode dirigir a reunião hoje?

– Que foi, Edward? Não sei se consigo, cara, você preparou tudo, não sei o que falar.

– Olha aqui, eu te dou o meu material e você fala. Estou me controlando para não voar em cima do pescoço de um aqui dessa sala, estou sem condições de falar nada.

– Estou vendo que não é só você. Ok, eu faço, dou meu jeito, mas você vai ter que me explicar tudo depois.

– Sem problema, cara. Obrigado mesmo.

– Não é nada.

Jacob se levantou e tentou ministrar a reunião. Ele até que não estava se saindo mal pra quem não se preparou. Não tirava meus olhos de Mike, que também me olhava com ódio. Dei graças aos céus quando acabou a reunião e pude sair da sala de reuniões. Mal entrei em minha sala e Jacob entrou, com uma expressão confusa.

– Agora você pode me explicar porque você, Jasper e Emmett ficaram com aquelas caras na reunião? Senti-me desprezado depois daquela reunião, todos meus amigos sabiam de coisas que eu não sabia.

– Senta aí cara que eu te explico tudo.

Expliquei tudo que aconteceu entre Mike, Bella e eu, não poupei detalhes. Quando acabei de contar sua reação foi a esperada: fúria. Jacob e Bella tinham se tornados ótimos amigos nesse nosso tempo de namoro. Eu não tinha ciúme da relação dos dois, além de saber que Bella era completamente apaixonada por mim, sabia que Jacob estava tentando conquistar uma garota pela qual havia se apaixonado, Renesmee.

– Se eu soubesse disso teria partido a cara daquele desgraçado! Como você aguenta?

– Quem disse que eu aguento? Já o enfrentei duas vezes, na segunda eu dei uns socos, que foi quando ele tentou agarrar Bella. Jasper tem tanta raiva dele quanto eu, além de ter machucado a amiga dele, Mike deu em cima de Alice, a vontade dele de matar o Mike é tão grande quanto a minha.

– Cara, eu espero que ele nunca mais passe na minha frente, eu não sei o que eu faço se o ver de novo.

– E eu te ajudo a matá-lo se você se descontrolar. Qualquer coisa pra mim é motivo para eu bater nele, mas vamos mudar de assunto, não quero mais falar naquele idiota. Como anda você e Renesmee?

– Cara, estamos ficando, mas um ficando sério. Vou pedi-la em namoro esse final de semana, já comprei até um anel, vê se escolhi direito.

Ele me mostrou o anel que tinha comprado.

– Cara, eu não entendo nada de jóias, quando comprei para Bella levei Alice junto para me ajudar a escolher, mas parece que ela vai gostar desse anel sim.

– Tomara, não sei se aguentaria ouvir um não da minha Nessie.

– Fica tranquilo, se ela gosta mesmo de você vai aceitar.

Ficamos conversando na minha sala durante um tempo, era mais ele pedindo conselhos de como pedir a garota em namoro. Logo que ele saiu me dei conta que era quase hora do almoço. Liguei para Bella para confirmar nosso almoço, como sempre fazia àquela hora.

– Bella, amor?

– _Oi, amor._

– Já posso te buscar para almoçar?

– _Pode sim, Rosalie disse que vai com a gente, avisa o Emm pra mim._

– Pode deixar, passamos aí em 20 minutos.

– _Estamos esperando. Beijos, meu lindo._

– Beijos, princesa.

Guardei meu trabalho que havia deixado em cima da mesa antes da reunião e fui para a sala de Emmett.

– Emmett, vamos almoçar? Bella pediu para avisar que nós quatro vamos almoçar junto.

– Vamos sim. Bella decide as coisas e avisa em cima da hora, eu já estava me preparando para buscar a Rose.

– Bella sempre será Bella.

Fomos até o escritório das garotas. Assim que Bella entrou no meu carro ela tentou descobrir o que estava planejando, mas é claro que eu não contei. Tivemos um almoço muito agradável, Emmett sempre nos fazendo rir com suas brincadeiras, Bella com seu sorriso contagiante, era impossível ficar triste ao lado dela, e Rose com sua simpatia única, não tinha como não gostar dela. Eu estava feliz demais, mas por dentro tinha medo que fosse felicidade demais para um homem só, com medo de que rápido demais acabasse tudo e minha vida se tornasse um caos completo. Espantei aqueles pensamentos e me concentrei no momento em que eu estava feliz e com Bella.

Deixei Bella no escritório e fui para agência. Quando eram por volta das 3:30 da tarde Alice me ligou.

– _Senhor, sua irmã está linha._

– Pode passar, Angela.

– _Maninho, está tudo pronto e perfeito, eu acho que me superei dessa vez._

– Você foi bem rápida, Ali, obrigado. Tenho certeza que é impossível ficar melhor.

– _Pode ter certeza que sim. Aproveite seu final de semana._

– Obrigado, Alice. Depois a gente se fala.

– _Tchau, maninho._

Estava tudo pronto pro meu final de semana, eu mal via a hora de estar à sós com Bella.

– Angela, ligue para Bella para mim e me passe.

Rapidamente Angela ligou para Bella e me passou.

– _Aconteceu alguma coisa, meu amor?_

– Sim, princesa, nosso final de semana já está organizado e pronto. Você pode sair mais cedo hoje?

– _Posso sair agora se você quiser._

– Perfeito, em no máximo 20 minutos estou aí.

– _Estou esperando ansiosamente, meu lindo._

– Me aguarde, meu anjo, logo estarei aí. Beijos!

– _Beijos! Te amo!_

– Também te amo.

Guardei minhas coisas e fui até Angela.

– Angela, cancele todos meus compromissos de hoje. Estarei indisponível durante todo o final de semana, não adianta me ligar que eu não vou nem deixar o celular ligado.

– Sim senhor. Bom final de semana.

– Obrigado.

Fui buscar minha Bella no escritório. Seu rosto brilhava de ansiedade.

– Oi, meu amor. Posso saber para onde vamos?

– Surpresa, você só vai saber na hora.

– Não aguento mais de ansiedade.

– Eu sei, meu anjo, não se preocupe, em menos de 2 horas chegaremos ao nosso lugar. Tenho certeza que está perfeito, Alice me ajudou.

– Para fazer essas coisas é só contar com a Alice que fica pronto num instante.

– Com certeza.

Fomos conversando durante a viagem. Everett não era muito longe, por isso não demoramos. Meus pais tinham uma casa de campo perto da floresta, meio isolada da cidade, perfeita para o que eu estava planejando. Quando chegamos Bella olhou admirada a casa.

– Edward, é linda!

– São dos meus pais, eles têm essa casa desde antes de eu nascer e nos fizeram o favor de emprestar.

– É muito linda, seus pais tem muito bom gosto.

– Vamos que o melhor está lá dentro.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

**PDV Edward**

Entramos e eu realmente fiquei surpreso. Alice tinha se superado. A casa estava perfumada com um delicado cheiro de lavanda, a lareira da sala estava acesa e em cima da mesa tinha um balde de champanhe e morangos com chocolate enfeitando. Se a sala estava daquele jeito eu queria ver o quarto. Tinha velas para todo lado que olhasse, dando um clima romântico. Vi Bella ficar levemente espantada.

– O que achou, meu anjo?

– Impossível ficar melhor.

– Concordo plenamente.

Cheguei e a abracei por trás, cruzando minhas mãos em sua barriga. Bella se aconchegou e encostou a cabeça no meu ombro.

– Está perfeito, meu amor.

– Ainda vai ficar melhor.

Guiei Bella até a mesa e enchi duas taças. Brindamos e nos beijamos muito. Depois de degustarmos do champagne e dos morangos subimos para o quarto. Alice tinha caprichado nele, a cama estava coberta por lençóis brancos de seda e cheio de pétalas de rosas vermelhas e brancas. Havia pétalas e velas por todo o quarto, com um clima completamente romântico. Eu sentia que aquela noite seria mais que perfeita.

– Está pronta, meu amor?

– Pra você? Sempre!

Beijei-a com carinho e ela correspondeu. Conforme o tempo ia passando nossos beijos iam ficando mais quentes, mais ousados. Peguei Bella no colo e a deitei na cama. Estava inseguro, Bella ainda era virgem e eu tinha medo de fazer algo que ela não gostasse, porém depois que a deitei ela sorriu, me encorajando. Beijamo-nos com urgência, paixão, amor. Ela segurou a minha camisa e começou a puxar para cima, tentando tirá-la. Estiquei os braços para ajudá-la. Depois da minha camisa tirada voltamos a nos beijar. Desabotoei sua blusa e a tirei. E assim foi, peça por peça, até que ficamos apenas com roupas íntimas. Ela era simplesmente linda, com ou sem roupa, mas só com aquelas peças era como uma visão do paraíso. Com cuidado fui tirando o resto de suas roupas e depois ela tirou a minha. Não poupava beijos, distribui-os por todo o seu corpo. Sussurrava seu nome a cada beijo e ela fazia o mesmo sussurrando o meu. Quando entrei em seu corpo ela se sobressaltou, aparentemente sentindo a dor inicial. Estava com tanto medo de machucá-la.

– Bella, amor, se eu te machucar...

– Shhh, está tudo bem, logo me acostumo, já está até passando.

Sua expressão foi mudando de dor para prazer. Ela mordia os lábios de um jeito completamente sexy, me deixando louco. Sem sair dela sentei e a puxei para meu colo, beijando seu pescoço. Ela se movia em sincronismo comigo, aproveitando a sensação assim como eu.

– Como eu te amo, minha Bella.

– Como eu te amo, meu Edward.

Chegamos ao ápice juntos, foi a melhor coisa que eu já senti em toda minha vida. Eu não era inocente quando o assunto era mulheres, já tinha ido pra cama com muitas, a maioria bem mais experiente que Bella, mas nenhuma me deu tanto prazer quanto Bella me deu. Nunca senti tanto prazer em toda minha vida, talvez seja porque nas outras vezes fosse só tesão e com Bella além disso tinha amor, paixão, devoção. Seu corpo relaxou junto ao meu, nossas respirações ofegantes. Eu não tinha palavras para o que eu estava sentindo, não precisava de palavras, nossos olhares diziam tudo por nós. Deitei e pus Bella sobre mim, abraçando-a, enquanto ela se aconchegava em mim. Tínhamos um encaixe perfeito. Aos poucos nossa respiração foi se regularizando e o sono chegando. Uma hora ou outra eu sentia Bella beijar meu peito e meu pescoço, e eu fazia o mesmo beijando seu rosto e seu cabelo. Dormi melhor do que todos os dias da minha vida.

**PDV Bella**

Depois de uma noite sem sonhos, lentamente eu fui acordando. Apesar de saber que eu não tinha sonhado, tudo que eu estava vivendo parecia um lindo sonho sem fim. Sem abrir os olhos, me aconcheguei em Edward, que estava ao meu lado, imóvel. Tinha acabado de ter a melhor noite da minha vida ao lado do homem da minha vida. Era impossível descrever aquela noite, não havia palavras para o que eu havia sentido, e eu percebi que Edward também sentiu. Éramos um só, não tinha nada que fosse possível nos separar. Dei um beijo no seu peito e fui distribuindo delicadamente, passando pelo seu pescoço, indo para suas bochechas, seus olhos, seu nariz e finalmente seus lábios.

– Quero ser acordado assim todos os dias... – ele disse contra meus lábios, meio sonolento ainda.

– Se depender de mim vai ser assim pro resto de nossas vidas.

– Olha que eu vou cobrar.

– Ai de você se não fizer isso.

Ele riu e me beijou de uma forma que me tirou o fôlego. Ficamos na cama um tempo, só nos beijando e trocando carícias. Agora as mãos dele fluíam pelo meu corpo sem pudor e o mesmo acontecia comigo. Ele apertava minhas coxas e me puxava para mais perto de si, enquanto eu entrelaçava meus dedos em seu cabelo e o puxava para mais junto de mim, não havia espaço entre nós. Ficamos naquele carinho até seu estômago roncar. Não aguentei e ri da situação.

– Parece que tem alguém com fome.

– Infelizmente minhas necessidades fisiológicas ainda existem nesse momento. Quer descer? Se você quiser eu posso ignorá-lo e a gente fica aqui desse mesmo jeito.

– Que oferta tentadora, mas eu não pretendo te deixar com fome, meu amor. Vamos lá embaixo comer alguma coisa, ainda temos o final de semana inteiro.

– Com certeza, minha princesa.

Levantamo-nos e ele colocou uma cueca e eu coloquei sua camisa apenas.

– Assim você me mata, meu amor.

– O que foi, Edward?

– Você está extremamente tentadora.

– Bobo.

Cheguei perto dele e o abracei. De repente ele me pega e me coloca em suas costas.

– Edward!

Ele riu e saiu descendo as escadas correndo. Fiquei aliviada por ele ter bom equilíbrio e não ter nos derrubado. Quando chegamos na cozinha ele me tirou das costas e me sentou sobre uma bancada que separava a mesa da cozinha do fogão e da pia.

– O que deseja de café da manhã, minha princesa?

– O que você quiser, meu amor.

Antes de ir fazer o café Edward me beijou de uma forma que deveria ser proibida. Sua boca tinha o encaixe perfeito com a minha. Quando ele se afastou deu um sorriso torto lindo, meio provocativo.

– Uma hora dessas você vai me matar do coração, Edward, e você não vai ter mais esse corpinho aqui não.

– Não se preocupe, sem um corpinho pra mim eu não fico.

– Que cretino!

Pulei da bancada e fui até ele estapeá-lo.

– Amor, você sabe que eu estava brincando.

– Eu sei, mas isso não me impede de te bater.

Ele riu e segurou minhas mãos e me beijou para me fazer parar.

– Só você me importa, minha Bella, você é a última pessoa que eu vou beijar.

– Assim que eu gosto.

Ele sorriu e me beijou. Depois me pegou no colo e me colocou na bancada de novo.

– Agora, senhorita, fique aqui sentada enquanto eu preparo nosso café da manhã.

– Sim senhor. – bati continência, que o fez rir.

Edward foi para o fogão e mexeu alguns ovos com bacon e fez café. Depois de pronto foi pegar suco na geladeira e arrumou a mesa.

– Assim vou ficar mal acostumada, você não me deixa fazer nada!

– Se depender de mim você não lava nem mais um talher.

– Você vai fazer tudo?

– Claro que não, para isso se contratam empregadas.

Tive que rir depois dessa. Desci da bancada e fui para a mesa. Ele puxou a cadeira para eu sentar.

– Definitivamente estou mal acostumada.

– Tudo por você, minha princesa.

Quando ele se sentou na minha frente e olhou pra mim eu não resisti e coloquei a mão em seu lindo rosto, acariciando.

– Eu te amo muito, Edward.

– Eu também te amo muito, Bella, você não tem ideia do quanto.

Inclinei-me e selei nossos lábios com um beijo cálido. É óbvio que ele correspondeu. Era tão bom ter seus lábios nos meus, era como se nada pudesse me fazer mal. Quando encerramos o beijo, Edward sorriu, atrevido.

– Parece que você não consegue mais viver sem mim.

– Você sabe disso há muito tempo.

– Eu sei. – ele tirou o sorriso dos lábios e me olhou intensamente - Bella, eu quero que você saiba que eu sinto o mesmo em relação a você. Se você morresse, eu iria logo em seguida, não conseguiria viver em um mundo no qual você não existisse. **(N/A: Momento Lua Nova... rsrsrs)**

O jeito que Edward falou me tocou de verdade. Ele era intenso, sincero, verdadeiro.

– Edward, acontece o mesmo comigo. Seria um desperdício para o mundo você deixar de existir, e se você partisse eu também iria logo depois. Eu te amo mais do que mim mesma.

– Bella, você é minha vida agora. (**N/A: Momento Crepúsculo... rsrsrs)**

Ele não disse mais nada. Levantei e sentei no seu colo, deixando-o entre minhas pernas, e beijei-o da forma mais desesperada, apaixonada, amorosa que eu conseguia. Envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço e o apertei junto a mim, enquanto ele apertava minhas coxas fazendo o mesmo. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos lá nos beijando, só nos demos conta quando os estômagos dos dois reclamaram.

– Parece que agora não é só eu que está com fome, não é?

– É mesmo, vamos comer antes que a comida esfrie.

Tomamos nosso café, mas eu não saí do colo dele, apenas me virei e fiquei de lado. Enquanto comíamos nos divertíamos um com o outro. Coloquei frutas em sua boca e ele fez o mesmo comigo, uma hora ele pegou o mel e espalhou pelo meu rosto, e eu fiz o mesmo com ele. O mais prazeroso depois foi limpar o rosto dele com a boca. Do mesmo jeito que eu o limpei ele me limpou.

Estávamos no sofá, minha cabeça estava no colo de Edward, meu rosto virado pra cima, admirando-o. Ele também me olhava, como se eu fosse algo realmente muito precioso. Ele fazia carinho nos meus cabelos. Fazia um dia estranhamente quente em Everett, estava mormacento apesar do céu completamente branco pelas nuvens, se não estivesse assim já teria dormido devido a tranquilidade e o carinho de dele. Estava desconfortável, até que Edward fez uma proposta irrecusável.

– Quer tomar um banho de piscina, princesa?

– Mas eu nem trouxe roupa de banho.

– Não precisa, bobinha, não tem mais ninguém em casa além de nós dois.

Ele fez uma cara de sedutor que foi impossível recusar aquele pedido, ainda mais com aquela carinha irresistível.

– Essa carinha que você faz é covardia, eu sempre faço o que você quer quando faz ela.

– Eu sei, por isso que eu faço.

Sentei em seu colo e o beijei.

– Vamos antes que eu me arrependa.

Ele sorriu e se levantou comigo nos braços.

– Edward, eu sei andar, sabia?

– Eu sei, mas é tão bom tê-la em meus braços assim, é como se eu pudesse protegê-la de tudo.

– Eu também me sinto assim quando estou com você.

Ele sorriu e caminhou comigo até o lado de fora da casa. Se dentro de casa estava quente, fora estava pior.

Quando estávamos próximos a piscina Edward correu e pulou na piscina com roupa e tudo, e ainda comigo no seu colo. Estava chegando a conclusão de que meu namorado era um completo anormal, mas eu adorava o jeito maluco de ser dele. Era impossível ficar triste ao seu lado.

– Você é um anormal, Edward!

– Eu sei e é por isso que você me ama.

– Com certeza.

– Vem cá.

Ele me puxou para um beijo quente, ousado. Em poucos segundos estávamos encostados na parede da piscina, eu já estava nua, sem a blusa do Edward que tinha vestido e ele só de cueca. Ele soltou minha boca e foi até meu ouvido, sussurrando com uma voz rouca, completamente sexy.

– Você é irresistível, Bella. Quanto mais a beijo, mais a amo.

Depois do que ele disse, eu o puxei de volta para minha boca. Nunca tinha provado beijo tão bom. Fizemos amor na piscina, foi tão bom quanto a primeira vez na cama. Cada toque, cada beijo, cada palavra dele me levava ao céu.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

**PDV Edward**

A noite tinha chegado e com ela o frio também, nem parecia que havia feito calor durante o dia. Nossa primeira vez havia sido perfeita, melhor impossível. Passamos o dia trocando carícias. Depois do almoço fomos para piscina e fizemos amor de novo. Era incrível o poder que Bella exercia sobre mim.

Depois que ela tomou banho eu fui tomar o meu. Fiquei pensando em quanto a minha vida havia mudado esses últimos meses. Primeiro, eu havia encontrado a mulher da minha vida. Segundo, tive que conquistá-la por ela ser das difíceis, não que eu estivesse reclamando, adorei ter que conquistar Bella. Terceiro, depois de conquistar comecei um relacionamento sério, coisa que eu não fazia desde a Tanya. Quarto, eu tinha acabado de ter as duas melhores transas da minha vida com a mulher dos meus sonhos e estava mais feliz do que nunca. As pessoas podem pensar que experiência na cama faz o ato melhor, até pensei nisso durante um tempo, mas depois que fiz amor com Bella minha visão mudou completamente. O amor faz o sexo melhor, com certeza.

Desci e encontrei Bella enrolada em um cobertor em frente a lareira. Cheguei perto e abracei seus ombros por trás.

– Parece que tem alguém com frio aqui.

– Um pouquinho, nem parece que fez calor durante o dia.

– Quer um chocolate quente?

– Ah, eu quero, mas depois você vai ficar aqui comigo.

– Nem precisa pedir isso princesa.

Levantei e fui até a cozinha e preparei duas canecas. Quando cheguei entreguei sua caneca, mas ela a deixou num canto e me chamou.

– Fica aqui debaixo do cobertor comigo?

– Claro, meu amor.

Ela abriu o cobertor e ajeitou-nos dentro dele. Depois pegou sua caneca e se encostou no meu peito.

– Está delicioso, meu amor.

– Obrigada, princesa.

Ficamos um tempo ali, tomando chocolate e olhando o fogo na lareira. De repente Bella deixa a caneca vazia de lado e se vira para mim.

–Amor, eu quero mais.

Eu inocentemente pensei que fosse chocolate.

– Quer que eu faça mais para você?

– Não é do chocolate que eu estou falando.

– Do que é então?

– Não se faça de inocente, Edward Cullen.

– Não sabia que estava ficando tão saidinha, princesa.

– A culpa é sua. Ninguém mandou me deixar provar de você, agora viciei.

– Então somos dois.

Ela enlaçou seus braços em meu pescoço e me beijou, enquanto eu passava meus braços ao redor da sua cintura. Segurei sua camiseta e comecei a levantá-la, que interrompeu o beijo para me ajudar. Logo depois nossas bocas estavam coladas de novo. De repente eu sinto a mão de Bella embaixo da minha camisa, passando a unha pelo meu abdome. Involuntariamente gemi, aquilo me excitava demais. Logo ela estava tirando a minha camisa. Sua boca saiu da minha e foi para o meu pescoço e continuou descendo, foi até meu abdome e voltou, me deixando louco. Estávamos lá, em frente a lareira, no chão, tendo momentos inesquecíveis. Virei-me e a deixei embaixo de mim. Fiz a mesma coisa que ela fez comigo, beijei seu pescoço e fui descendo, cheguei na sua barriga, depositei vários beijos, e fui subindo de novo, dando uma atenção especial aos seios. Quando cheguei ao seu rosto ele brilhava de excitação, ela mordia o lábio inferior como se estivesse pedindo para eu beijá-la. Pressionei meus lábios nos dela como se fosse a última vez. E assim aos poucos fomos tirando nossas roupas, estávamos suando tanto que deixamos o cobertor de lado. Como eu amava aquela mulher, e ela seria minha para sempre.

Entrei em seu corpo devagar, uma forma de aumentar o prazer. Ela abraçou minha cintura com as pernas e se moveu junto comigo, de forma sincronizada, sem perder o ritmo. Bella gemia e isso me excitando ainda mais. Ataquei sua boca de uma forma selvagem e fui prontamente correspondido. Não havia uma parte do nosso corpo que não estivesse separada, cada milímetro do meu corpo estava junto do seu. Tínhamos sorte da casa ser isolada, do jeito que gemíamos e gritávamos teriam nos denunciado. Logo atingimos o ápice, juntos pela terceira vez. Mal tínhamos começado a fazer amor e já estávamos sincronizados de uma forma única. Estávamos encharcados de suor, nossa pele grudava.

– Bella, amor, que tal um banho de chuveiro juntos dessa vez?

– Parece perfeito, meu amor.

Levantei com Bella ainda abraçada a mim, com os braços enrolados no meu pescoço e as pernas na minha cintura. Beijei sua boca dessa vez com delicadeza e fui caminhando em direção ao banheiro. Abri o chuveiro e nos coloquei embaixo. Ela ficava linda toda molhada. Fiquei um tempo admirando a água escorrer pelo seu corpo lindo. Não resisti e beijei seu pescoço com luxúria e desejo. Ela gostou e me apertou mais junto de si, ainda não tinha saído do meu colo. Fizemos amor no chuveiro de novo. Eu nunca me cansava de Bella, nem de seu corpo, nem se ouvir sua voz, nem de seu cheiro, que era melhor que qualquer perfume importado.

Acordei com Bella nos meus braços, sorrindo levemente enquanto dormia, parecia um anjo. Levantei-me com cuidado para não acordá-la. Como no dia anterior amanheceu quente em Everett. Fui direto para o chuveiro, depois da noite agitada e somando com o calor eu estava encharcado de suor. Mal tinha entrado no chuveiro e senti duas pequenas mãos me abraçando por trás, pousando a cabeça nas minhas costas.

– Desculpe meu amor se eu te acordei.

– Você não me acordou, meu amor, eu é que senti sua falta na cama, fiquei muito mal acostumada tendo você ao meu lado todos os dias. Quando levantei e vi você no chuveiro e não resisti e vim tomar um banho com você.

– Ainda bem que você não resistiu. – falei e me virei, abraçando e beijando-a.

Ficamos ali embaixo do chuveiro só trocando carinhos, nada mais. Claro que depois que fiz amor com Bella nosso namoro se elevou de forma vertiginosa, mas não era só o sexo que eu amava com ela. Eram momentos assim, de carícias, beijos e toques que eu amava tanto quando estávamos na cama. Minha Bella era tão doce, delicada, eu tinha medo de quebrá-la com um simples gesto de carinho. Eu sabia que não era possível, mas essa é a impressão que ela dava.

Saímos do chuveiro e colocamos um roupão, nem nos preocupamos em colocar roupas. Ela estava sempre com um sorriso no rosto, do mesmo jeito que eu. Era impossível nos encontrar tristes naquele momento. O sorriso dela era lindo, parecia que iluminava o mundo, pelo menos o meu mundo. Já estava imaginando formas de avançarmos ainda mais no nosso namoro. Quando meus pais voltassem da Grécia é claro que eu iria mostrá-las a eles, mostrar meu maior tesouro. Eu já conhecia seu irmão, agora queria conhecer o resto da família dela, seus pais. Não vou negar que estava com medo da reação deles, mas uma hora isso iria acontecer.

– Bella, quando vou conhecer seus pais?

– Não pensei nisso, meu amor, mas tem que ser logo. Que tal no próximo final de semana?

– Parece perfeito. Você acha que eles vão me aceitar?

– Se não quiserem aceitar serão obrigados. É você que eu amo e quero pro resto da minha vida.

– Mas por que tem que ser logo? – não havia entendido a pressa quando disse isso.

– Meus pais gostavam muito do traste do Mike, achavam que ele era o homem certo pra mim. Quando disse que tínhamos terminado, não expliquei o porquê, para evitar maiores explicações, mas eles ainda nutrem a esperança de eu largar você e voltar para o Mike. Quando eu levar você até lá espero que eles vejam que não tem a mínima chance de nós terminarmos só por causa do que eles querem.

– Eu não quero que você brigue com seus pais só por minha causa...

– Eu não vou brigar com eles, só se eles não te aceitarem. E mesmo assim não é só você, eles tem que aprender que eu sou uma mulher adulta que não depende mais deles para sobreviver e que eles não devem se meter na minha vida. Eu te amo e não há nada nesse mundo que me faça largar você, muito menos voltar para aquele imbecil do Mike.

Como eu estava feliz por ela me amar tanto. Aquele pequeno discurso me deixou ainda mais encantado com a mulher que eu escolhi para mim. Aproximei-me dela e a abracei com força.

– Te amo muito, minha princesa. Não consigo mais viver sem você.

– Nem eu, Edward. Só uma pessoa pode me afastar de você: você mesmo. Eu só vou sair do seu lado quando você quiser.

– Você sabe que é nunca, não é?

– É claro que eu sei, por que você acha que eu sou tão feliz?

Não aguentei e beijei-a com vontade. Bella era perfeita pra mim, nunca a deixaria se afastar de mim, jamais.

**PDV Bella**

Nosso final de semana foi mais que perfeito. Edward e eu nos amamos muito, beijamos muito, não nos desgrudamos um minuto sequer, foi o melhor de toda a minha vida. Quando acordamos na segunda cedo desejamos que esse dia nunca chegasse, para que pudéssemos ficar juntos o tempo inteiro.

– Nunca odiei tanto uma segunda.

– Eu também, meu anjo, queria que esse final de semana durasse para sempre.

– Eu também. – nesse momento eu e lembrei que eu nunca havia visto os pais do Edward. – Meu amor, eu nunca vi seus pais, quando vou conhecê-los?

Ele se virou pra mim e me abraçou docemente.

– Assim que eles chegarem de viagem. Eles foram para um cruzeiro de 10 semanas pela Grécia, devem voltar essa semana.

– Eles devem ser pessoas maravilhosas, pelos filhos que tem.

– São sim, são os melhores pais que alguém poderia ter, nesse ponto Alice e eu demos muita sorte.

– Vamos senão vamos nos atrasar para o trabalho.

– Você ainda continua a mesma paranoica com o trabalho.

– Melhorei bastante desde que começamos a namorar.

– Nisso eu tenho que concordar. – depois ele selou nossos lábios com um beijo cálido.

No caminho não conversamos muito, mas o silêncio não era constrangedor e sim confortável. Nossas mãos ficaram entrelaçadas quase todo o caminho, só se separavam para ele trocar a marcha. Recordei cada momento que passamos juntos, cada toque, cada beijo, nunca iria me esquecer.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

**PDV Bella**

Assim que cheguei ao escritório fui abordada de imediato por uma Rose eufórica, eu diria que até demais. Eu entrei no escritório e ela já foi falando com a Sally.

– Sally, desmarque o meu primeiro horário e o da Bella também, nós temos que ter uma conversinha.

– Pode deixar.

– Agora, senhorita Bella, pode contando tudo!

– Calma, aqui não. Vamos para a minha sala.

– Ok.

Parecia que Rosalie estava convivendo demais com a minha cunhada Alice, estava dando pulinhos iguais aos dela.

– Pode falando.

– Está bem. – respirei fundo e comecei – Tivemos um final de semana inesquecível. Peço, por favor Rosalie, não conta nada disso para o meu irmão, ele iria surtar se soubesse.

– Claro, minha boca é um túmulo. Agora conta logo, quero detalhes.

Fiquei lá contando os tantos detalhes do meu final de semana que Rose queria. As caras que ela fazia eram as melhores, cada expressão a cada fato que eu contava era hilária.

– Amiga, parece que você teve um final de semana mais que perfeito. Pode ficar tranquila que o Emmett não vai saber de nada e nem seus pais.

– Obrigada Rose, você vai almoçar com a gente hoje?

– Hoje não, seu irmão está preparando uma surpresa pra mim. Tirei a sorte grande quando conheci seu irmão, ele é perfeito, faz tudo que eu quero, é carinhoso, romântico e...

Depois que ela começou a falar do meu irmão não parou mais. Não que eu não soubesse de tudo aquilo que Rose estava falando do meu irmão, mas era bom saber que ele havia encontrado alguém que reconhecesse essas qualidades e o amasse de verdade.

[...]

A semana passou tranquila, Edward e eu íamos para o trabalho de manhã, à tarde almoçávamos juntos, às vezes sozinhos, às vezes com Emmett, Rose, Alice e Jazz, e depois do trabalho íamos ou para o meu apartamento ou para o dele. Quando chegou a quinta, Edward foi me buscar para almoçar, ele trouxa uma notícia.

– Bella, tenho boas notícias, meus pais chegaram de viagem essa manhã. Já falei de você para eles e agora estão ansiosos pra te conhecer.

– Isso é ótimo, meu amor, mas quando vai ser? Amanhã vamos para Forks conhecer meus pais...

– Pode ser hoje à noite? Podemos ir jantar com os dois, eles iriam adorar.

– Perfeito, pode ligar para eles e confirmar.

Logo depois começamos a conversar bobagens e, é claro, namoramos bastante. Logo depois ele me deixou no escritório. Para a minha sorte a tarde passou rápido e logo o Edward chegou.

– Srta. Isabella?

– Sim, Sally.

– O Sr. Edward está aqui.

– Obrigada, Sally. Ah, por favor Sally, não chame Edward de senhor, além de ser estranho ele não gosta.

– Ok.

Assim que Sally saiu o Edward entrou.

– Oi meu amor. – ele disse, contornando a minha mesa para chegar até mim.

– Oi meu lindo. – disse já com meus lábios colados nos dele.

– Vai demorar?

– Não, para falar a verdade só estava te esperando.

– Ótimo! Então vamos que meus pais já estão nos esperando.

– Ok.

No caminho do restaurante fomos conversando sobre coisas banais, mas nunca havia uma falta de assunto, íamos de um tema para outro sem ao menos percebermos. Logo chegamos ao restaurante, próximo ao Red Lion Hotel, na 5th Avenue. Era um restaurante caro, mas simples e aconchegante. Assim que entramos Edward deu nossos nomes ao maître, que nos levou à uma mesa com um casal sentado.

Pelo visto a beleza de Edward e Alice era genética. O homem tinha cabelos curtos e loiros, a mesma pele branca de Edward e olhos cor de mel, tinha mais ou menos a mesma altura e corpo de Edward, apesar a idade superior. A mulher tinha cabelos cor de caramelo, ondulados até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, rosto em forma de coração, olhos do mesmo tom de verde do Edward e era um pouco mais baixa que eu. Tudo nela mostrava que ela era uma típica mãe super-protetora, do tipo que enfrenta tudo e todos pelos filhos. O que mais me encantou foi o sorriso dela, era impossível não retribuir. Assim que nos sentamos Edward nos apresentou.

– Mãe, pai, essa a minha Bella. Bella, esses são meus pais Carlisle e Esme.

– É um prazer conhecê-los.

Carlisle abriu um sorriso e me cumprimentou.

– O prazer é todo nosso. Você é exatamente como Edward descreveu, fico feliz que ele tenha encontrado alguém como você.

– Obrigada, Sr. Cullen.

– Por favor, apenas Carlisle.

– Ok Carlisle.

– Carlisle, pare de monopolizar minha nora. Oi, é um prazer conhecê-la.

– O prazer é meu, Sra. Cullen.

– Só Esme.

– Esme.

– Isso, mas me conte, como vocês se conheceram?

Olhei para Edward, perguntando silenciosamente se contaria toda história. Por sorte ele entendeu meu olhar e confirmou com a cabeça.

– A primeira vez que nos vimos foi na festa de aniversário do Jasper, um amigo que temos em comum. Na época eu ainda era comprometida com outro, por isso não aconteceu nada.

– Quando vocês começaram a namorar?

– Esme, você não acha que está sendo muito intrometida não?

– Não tem problema, Carlisle, eu não me importo.

– Se você não se importa...

– Bem, Esme, foi meio que rápido demais. Desde o início Edward já tinha demonstrado interesse por mim, mas como eu tinha um noivo eu tentava resistir, o que posso dizer que falhei miseravelmente. Meu ex-noivo estava viajando a trabalho e quando ele voltou fui buscá-lo no aeroporto e por acaso nos encontramos, chequei a pensar que ele estivesse me seguindo. Quando Alice apareceu vi um olhar meio assassino dela para meu ex e fiquei meio intrigada, mas deixei passar. No final do dia Edward apareceu no meu escritório, convencido como vocês sabem que ele é, e me beijou. Depois do beijo me senti culpada, mas aí ele falou que meu ex tinha dado em cima de Alice e a perseguido durante a viagem. Descobri que era verdade o que ele havia me contado e terminei tudo com meu ex. Desde aquele dia não nos desgrudamos mais.

Para a minha sorte Edward reclamou a atenção dos pais e me tirou dessas lembranças de Mike.

– Parece que fui abandonado pelos meus próprios pais, depois de mais de 2 meses fora eles só dão atenção para a minha namorada...

– Deixa de ser melodramático, Edward, só queremos conhecer a nossa nora. Há quanto tempo eu não tenho uma nora...

– Carlisle, não fale assim, o que a Bella vai pensar do Edward? Vai pensar que ele é um galinha e que não gosta dela de verdade...

– Não se preocupe, Esme, eu já conheço essa antiga fama dele.

– Mas mesmo assim, não é coisa pra sair falando assim, e de certa forma Edward tem razão. Ficamos mais de dois meses fora, sem comunicação nenhuma. O que você tem feito, meu filho?

Depois disso Esme entrou em uma conversa animada com Edward e Carlisle e eu começamos a conversar também. Descobri que ele era um médico renomado, conhecido pela sua amabilidade com os pacientes e sua extrema competência. Em geral o jantar foi muito agradável, Esme e Carlisle eram pessoas muito agradáveis e inteligentes, tive a confirmação do que eu já sabia: Edward era o homem da minha vida e eu tinha muita sorte de estar entrando numa família tão maravilhosa.

**PDV Edward**

O jantar com meus pais tinha transcorrido maravilhosamente bem, muito melhor do que eu esperava. Meus pais, principalmente meu pai, tinha acolhido Bella muito bem pelo que eu pude perceber enquanto conversavam. Quando estávamos no carro, a caminho do apartamento de Bella, o sorriso não saiu de nossos rostos. Ela estava encantada com meus pais, dava pra ver nos seus olhos.

– Edward seus pais são maravilhosos! A Esme é tão doce, e Carlisle tão inteligente, você não poderia ter pais melhores que esses.

– Concordo plenamente com você, meu amor, não poderia ter arranjado pais melhores.

– Agora eu estou com medo...

– Do quê, princesa?

– Meus pais podem não ser tão maravilhosos quanto os seus.

– Tenho certeza que vou adorá-los assim como você adorou os meus.

– Estou torcendo pra isso, meu amor, torcendo profundamente.

– Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo amanhã. – me inclinei e beijei sua testa. – amanhã vai dar tudo conforme esperamos, seus pais vão me aceitar e apoiar nosso namoro.

– Deus te ouça, amor.

Depois disso ficamos em silêncio, sua cabeça apoiada no meu ombro e nossas mãos entrelaçadas, só separando quando eu trocava de marcha.

Minha mala já estava pronta no porta-malas do carro, estávamos indo direto para o apartamento de Bella, no dia seguinte iríamos direto do trabalho para casa de seus pais. Eu tentava passar alguma segurança para ela quanto a conhecer meus sogros, mas não podia negar que estava nervoso e preocupado quanto a isso. E se eles não me aceitassem? E se eles achassem que Bella estaria melhor com o crápula do Michael? E se, apesar do que disse pra mim durante o final de semana, ela acatasse o desejo dos pais e voltasse para o ex? Havia muitas perguntas em minha mente, a maioria sem resposta...


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

**PDV Edward**

Estava muito nervoso com esse final de semana na casa dos pais de Bella, parecia que por causa disso o tempo tinha resolvido correr. Quando me dei conta de que eram 5 da tarde, meus nervos reagiram visivelmente. Não sabia se meus sogros iriam me aceitar. Além de temer que além de não me aceitarem convencerem a Bella que eu não era o homem certo pra ela. As dúvidas se recusavam sair da minha cabeça. Fui buscar Bella no escritório, que parecia estranhamente tranquila. Ela foi logo me beijando assim que entrou no carro e rapidamente percebeu meu nervosismo.

– O que houve, meu amor?

– Eu estou com medo de seus pais não me aceitarem. – disse uma parte do motivo com medo de que ela se magoasse se eu contasse toda a verdade.

– Eles vão te aceitar, meu amor, e se não aceitarem não há problema, eu te amo e nunca vou te deixar, a não ser que você queira.

– Nunca vou querer você longe de mim.

– Estou contando com isso.

Depois do que ela falou fiquei um pouco mais tranquilo, mas não totalmente. Não queria que ela brigasse com os pais por minha causa.

Durante o caminho ela fazia carinho em meu cabelo, tentando me tranquilizar, dando resultados de certa forma. O caminho para Forks pareceu mais curto que o normal, logo estávamos em frente a casa dos pais de Bella. Os dois estavam do lado de fora da casa. Charlie, o pai de Bella, tinha um sorriso no rosto, mas Renée, a mãe, mantinha o rosto fechado, os lábios cerrados numa linha dura. Mal estacionamos o carro e Charlie já vinha em nossa direção.

– Minha filha, que saudades! Não sabe o quanto você fez falta! – disse Charlie à Bella, abraçando-a amorosamente.

– Oi pai! Também estava com muitas saudades. – Bella retribuiu o abraço na mesma intensidade. Ela tinha verdadeira paixão pelo pai. - Pai, esse é Edward, meu namorado. Edward, esse é meu pai, Charlie.

– É um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Swan. – estendi minha mão para cumprimentá-lo. Para o meu alívio ele retribuiu com um sorriso no rosto.

– O prazer é todo meu, Edward, e por favor, só Charlie. Quando me chamam de senhor me sinto um velho.

– Claro Charlie.

– Por que a mamãe não veio me ver? – Quando Bella falou isso reparei que Renée não estava mais na porta de casa.

Charlie tentou desconversar, perguntando do trabalho de Bella.

– Ah, filha, como anda o escritório? Soube que tem conseguido casos importantes, não sabe como fico orgulhoso da minha filha estar seguindo os mesmos passos que os meus.

– O escritório está ótimo, pai, melhor eu acho que é impossível. Vamos entrar ou acampar aqui fora?

– Claro, filha.

Bella entrou dentro de casa e me puxando atrás. Renée estava sentada à mesa da sala de jantar, olhando pro nada. Assim que Bella a viu foi correndo em sua direção e a abraçou.

– Mãe! Que saudades!

– Oi, filha. Eu também estava com saudades. – disse Renée, fria.

Sem perceber a frieza da mãe, Bella veio até mim e me levou até ela.

– Mãe, eu quero que conheça o Edward, meu namorado. Edward, essa é minha mãe, Renée.

– É um prazer conhecê-la, Sra. Swan. – falei, agindo igual fiz com Charlie.

– O que houve com o Mike, Bella? – Renée perguntou, me ignorando completamente. O rosto de Bella se entristeceu, sem aquela alegria de segundos atrás.

– O Mike é passado, mãe, o que ele fez comigo não tem perdão, e além do mais eu não o amava, não tinha sentido eu continuar com aquela farsa de noivado. Agora eu estou com o Edward e eu o amo muito mais do que um dia eu pensei que amaria o Mike. Estou muito decepcionada com você, pois o Edward te cumprimentou educadamente e você o ignorou completamente. Não foi assim que a senhora me educou.

Sem se perturbar com o sermão da filha, Renée respondeu.

– Bella, o que você não compreende é que o Mike é o homem certo pra você. Ele é bonito, te ama e pode te dar uma vida tranquila e sem problemas.

Tinha chegado a hora que eu mais temia, a hora que um dos pais convenceria Bella que Mike que era o homem certo pra ela. Mas ela não mudou a atitude, continuou encarando a mãe com determinação.

– Dinheiro não é tudo na vida, Renée. Graças a Deus você e meu pai tiveram condições de dar pra mim e pro Emmett uma vida confortável. Eu não ambiciono mais que isso: uma vida confortável pra mim e pra minha futura família. Mike pode ter o dinheiro que for, mas eu nunca ficaria com alguém que tenha me traído dessa forma, faltando completamente com o respeito para comigo e para com Alice, que ele assediou descaradamente. E ela não tinha sido a primeira.

– Mas você também o traiu com esse aí.

– Primeiro: não é "esse aí". Ele tem nome, e seu nome é Edward. Segundo: eu não o traí com essa intenção, eu me apaixonei pelo Edward e no mesmo dia em que nos beijamos eu terminei com o Mike. E terceiro: Alice não foi a primeira, ele teve muitas outras antes dela. Se ele tivesse me traído porque estava apaixonado eu teria entendido tranquilamente, mas não, ele me traía porque tinha as "necessidades" dele.

– Mas ele te ama, Bella, as outras eram só diversão.

– Mas eu não o amo. O homem que eu amo está aqui ao meu lado e ele se chama Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Edward é o homem da minha vida, o homem com o qual eu vou me casar e ter meus filhos. Não fico mais um segundo nessa casa onde meu namorado não é bem vindo. Vamos Edward.

Bella saiu num rompante e me arrastando junto com ela. Por um lado eu estava feliz por ela ter me defendido tão ferrenhamente, mas por outro eu estava triste por ela ter brigado com a mãe por minha causa. Parei em frente ao carro e a virei para mim.

– Bella, não quero que brigue com sua mãe por minha causa.

– Não é só por sua causa, Edward. Minha mãe sempre teve adoração pelo Michael, se eu comecei a namorá-lo foi por causa dela, e agora mesmo depois de tudo que ele fez ela ainda o defende. Parece que ela não gosta de me ver feliz. Eu estou cansada disso.

Puxei-a pra mim e a abracei forte. Ela enterrou o rosto em meu peito e começou a chorar. Era horrível vê-la sofrer daquele jeito, doía mais em mim do que qualquer outra coisa. De repente apareceu Charlie ao nosso lado, se desculpando pelo comportamento de Renée.

– Bella, minha filha, desculpe a sua mãe, ela não sabe o que fala.

Bella virou o rosto para ele, mas não se afastou de mim.

– Ela sabe sim, pai. Na minha cabeça uma mãe quer mais que seus filhos sejam felizes, mas parece que ela não pensa assim.

– Bella, Edward, eu sei que o que ela falou foi errado, mas não levem em consideração. Tem seis meses que não nos vemos, por favor, fique filha. E você também, Edward.

– Podemos até ficar em Forks esse final de semana pai, mas não aqui na sua casa. Vamos para o hotel. Renée me magoou muito.

– Tudo bem, minha filha. Cuide dela pra mim, Edward, não é a primeira vez que a Renée faz isso com Bella.

– Claro, Charlie, pode deixar comigo.

– Amanhã eu vou visitá-los no hotel. Se acalme, filha, vai dar tudo certo, hoje eu vou conversar com a sua mãe, ela não tem direito de interferir na sua vida desse jeito.

– Obrigada pai, mas eu não acho que vá dar certo, como você mesmo disse: já não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, isso vai continuar se repetindo até o fim.

– Uma hora vai dar certo, minha filha, tenho fé que Deus vai nos ajudar nisso.

– Assim seja, pai.

– Vão com Deus, descansem. Amanhã eu vou ver vocês. Juízo, minha filha.

– Claro pai. Tchau. – ela se afastou um pouco de mim para dar um beijo em Charlie.

– Tchau Charlie. – estendi a mão, que ele retribuiu.

– Tchau Edward, cuide de minha menina.

– Pode deixar.

Guiei Bella até o carro, ela ainda estava muito abalada por causa da discussão com a mãe, dei a volta e entrei pela porta do motorista. Assim que sentei, ela me abraçou de novo, enterrando o rosto no meu ombro. Afaguei seus cabelos, tentando acalmá-la.

– Calma, meu amor, vai dar tudo certo, sua mãe vai entender que você quer ficar comigo e vai aceitar. Seu pai já aceitou, para ela aceitar é só um pouquinho mais de paciência.

– Você não a conhece, Edward, ela vai me infernizar até eu voltar com o Michael, mas isso nunca vai acontecer.

– Então ela vai aceitar pelo cansaço, vai ver que você não vai fazer o que ela quer e vai ficar quieta. Se acalme, nada vai nos separar.

– Tem razão, vamos seguir nossa vida como se nada tivesse acontecido. Quando ela se der conta de que está me machucando vai mudar de opinião.

– Isso, meu anjo, cabeça erguida. Temos um futuro lindo pela frente, não se prenda nas coisas que te fazem sofrer.

– Vamos logo pro hotel, meu amor, que eu estou muito cansada.

– Claro, mas me explique onde fica, pois eu não conheço nada aqui.

Logo ela me explicou onde era e fomos para o hotel. Durante o caminho ela manteve a cabeça encostada no meu ombro e nossas mãos entrelaçadas, eu estava tão acostumado a isso que se me separasse dela agora sentiria dor.

Chegamos no hotel e pegamos um quarto, não víamos necessidade de pegarmos dois pois Charlie não iria descobrir, além do mais nos acostumamos demais a dormir juntos. Assim que entramos no quarto Bella me empurrou para a cama e deitou em cima de mim.

– Pensei que estivesse cansada.

– Não sei por que, mas de repente de deu uma energia e eu queria gastá-la de uma forma bem prazerosa.

– O que você nos sugere para gastar essa energia toda?

Ela não me respondeu. Colou sua boca na minha de uma forma que era impossível não corresponder. Deslizei minhas mãos até a barra de sua blusa e comecei a levantá-la. As mãos de Bella desciam lentamente do meu peito até minha barriga, desabotoando minha camisa. Cada toque involuntário de suas mãos em minha pele era como brasa, mas não de uma forma desagradável, de uma forma muito, mas muito agradável. Quando cheguei com sua blusa aos seus braços interrompemos o beijo rapidamente para tirá-la e logo depois voltamos a nos beijar. Virei-me, sem interromper nosso beijo, e me coloquei por cima dela, entre suas pernas, enquanto ela terminava de tirar minha camisa. Minha pele queimava e ansiava pela sua, cada toque era mais que desejo, era necessidade, como se eu precisasse mais dela do que de ar. Minha boca passava por cada centímetro de seu corpo, ansiando mais e mais. Suas pequenas mãos deslizaram pelo meu corpo até o cós dos meus jeans e o abriu. Resolvi ajudá-la e me levantei para tirá-los. Vi seu rosto se contrair de decepção por ter me afastado, mas logo se iluminou quando tirei a boxer também e fui a sua direção. Passei minhas mãos lentamente pelo seu rosto delicado, desci devagar até seu pescoço e seus ombros, depois seus lindos seios, sua barriga até o cós das suas calças, que eu tirei rapidamente. Admirei seu lindo corpo, esbelto e suave, sua pele branca como a minha e macia, seus olhos de um chocolate profundo, seus cabelos espalhados pela cama como se fosse um leque. Uma visão que qualquer pintor daria o que fosse para pintar, era a imagem mais linda que existia. Fui a sua direção, trilhando beijos em sua barriga em direção aos seus seios. Ela se encurvou mais em minha direção, para aumentar nosso contato, se é que isso era possível, o que me facilitou para minhas mãos irem até suas costas soltar seu sutiã. Tirei num átimo e beijei seus seios agora sem nada por cima. De repente Bella agarra meus cabelos e me puxa pra cima para beijá-la. Quando nossos lábios se tocaram foi muito difícil largar, eles tinham um gosto delicioso, muito melhor que chocolate ou qualquer coisa que exista, mas consegui e tirei a única peça que restava.

Quando raramente nossas bocas se afastavam do corpo um do outro gemíamos o nome um do outro. Ela delicioso ouvir a forma que ela falava meu nome, como se estivesse acariciando, como se fosse um nome sagrado.

– Edward eu te amo tanto...

– Como eu te amo, minha Bella...

– Sempre sua, meu Edward, sempre e só sua...

– Eu também serei sempre seu e de mais ninguém, só seu.

– Preciso de você dentro de mim, meu amor, preciso muito!

– Só se for agora, minha princesa...

Quando entrei Bella gemeu alto, mas eu nem me preocupei, estava bom demais para me importar com o que quer que fosse. Sem sair dela me sentei na cama e a coloquei sentada em meu colo. Depois de fazermos tantas vezes atingimos um sincronismo perfeito, nos movimentávamos de forma natural, como se tivéssemos nascido um para o outro, o que eu não duvidava. Bella era meu amor, minha vida, meu ar.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

**PDV Bella**

Meu dia tinha sido muito longo, com oscilações de estado de espírito entre felicidade, raiva, tristeza e prazer.

Primeiro estava feliz que eu iria ver meus pais, meu pai me recebeu da melhor forma possível e aceitou Edward de primeira e logo percebi que os dois iriam se dar bem, o que me surpreendeu, pensei que meu pai fosse arranjar problemas. Depois fiquei com raiva da minha mãe por ser tão egocêntrica, só pensando em dinheiro, querendo que eu largasse o homem da minha vida para me casar com o cafajeste do Michael. Pensei que minha mãe tivesse tomado jeito, mas pelo visto nada tinha mudado. Depois triste por minha mãe ser tão diferente de nós, com a linha de pensamento tão longe da nossa, ter percepções da vida que me decepcionavam muito. Depois veio o prazer de mais uma noite de amor com meu Edward. Já estava acostumada com nossas noites maravilhosas, mas cada noite que fazíamos amor era única, sempre terminava perfeita e a cada dia que passava eu estava mais dependente dele. Dependente do seu amor, carinho, afeto, dependente do seu corpo, não tinha mais dúvidas de que ele era o homem dos meus sonhos, o futuro pai dos meus filhos.

Dormimos bem abraçados, com meu rosto enterrado em seu peito aspirando seu cheiro delicioso, melhor do que qualquer perfume francês, e seu rosto em meus cabelos. Acordei e o vi me observando com um sorriso leve nos lábios. Só ele era capaz de acordar e continuar mais lindo do que nunca.

– Bom dia, minha princesa. – disse ele, passando a mão levemente pelo meu rosto.

– Bom dia, meu amor. – eu disse, com a voz ainda embargada de sono.

– Dormiu bem?

– Dormi maravilhosamente bem, sabe por quê?

– Não faço a mínima ideia. – ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Porque dormi nos braços do homem mais perfeito do planeta.

**–** Então eu também posso dizer que eu dormi maravilhosamente bem porque dormi abraçado à mulher mais perfeita do mundo.

– Não sei se posso concordar com você.

– Com o quê?

– Que eu seja a mulher mais perfeita do mundo, muito pelo contrário, estou longe de ser perfeita.

– Você pode não ser a mulher perfeita para outros homens, o que eu duvido, mas com certeza é perfeita pra mim, feita sob medida.

– E você foi feito especialmente pra mim.

– Só pra você. – disse ele já com os lábios nos meus.

Ficamos ali namorando durante um bom tempo, até que me lembrei que iríamos almoçar com meu pai.

– Amor, temos que nos arrumar, vamos almoçar com meu pai e já deve ser quase meio-dia...

– Tem razão, já são 11:30, vamos descer e tomar nosso café.

– Antes vou tomar um banho. – depois pensei em algo que pudesse melhorar – Quer vir comigo?

– Você ainda pergunta?

Segui para o banheiro com Edward no meu encalço. Assim que entro no chuveiro sinto dois braços me abraçando por trás e Edward sussurrando ao meu ouvido.

– Já disse hoje que eu te amo? – senti um arrepio da ponta dos meus pés até a raiz dos cabelos.

– Eu acho que não...

– Pois então eu digo agora: eu te amo muito!

Virei-me, fiquei de frente para ele e me concentrei em seus grandes olhos cor de esmeralda.

– Eu também te amo muito, mais do que minha própria vida.

Ele me deu sorriso mais lindo e me beijou de uma forma que deveria ser crime. Infelizmente tivemos que parar o beijo, porque além de estarmos sem ar estávamos atrasados. Mesmo assim nossas bocas não se desgrudaram, dávamos vários selinhos.

– Amor... temos que nos apressar... meu pai deve estar pra chegar... é melhor que ele não desconfie... – disse eu, entre cada beijo.

– Tem razão... mas o problema é que... eu não consigo parar... de beijar você.

– Temos que tentar...

– Tudo bem... – ele disse, me dando um último selinho.

Depois tomamos nosso banho normalmente e rapidamente estávamos no hall do hotel. Decidimos não tomar café já que estava quase na hora do almoço. Logo que chegamos à sala de estar do hotel meu telefone tocou.

– Alô?

_– __Alô, Bella? É seu pai._

– Ah, oi pai, tudo bem?

_– __Tudo sim, vocês estão no hotel?_

– Estamos sim, só esperando você para almoçar.

_– __Ah, então em no máximo 10 minutos estarei aí._

– Estamos esperando. Beijo, pai.

_– __Beijo, filha._

Virei-me para Edward.

– Meu pai já está a caminho, disse que estará aqui em no máximo 10 minutos.

– Ótimo, assim não precisamos esperar muito.

Quando deram exatamente 10 minutos vejo meu pai entrando no hotel.

– Pai!

– Ah, Bella, minha filha! Como você está?

– Bem, apesar dos acontecimentos...

– Não se preocupe minha filha, ela vai acabar aceitando. Ah, como vai, Edward?

– Muito bem, e o senhor?

– Vou bem, mas eu já disse pra me chamar de Charlie...

– Desculpe-me Charlie, é o costume.

– Não tem problema. Vamos? Tem um bom restaurante aqui ao lado, nem precisamos ir de carro...

– Claro, pai, vamos.

O restaurante, chamado _La Dolce Vita_, que servia comida italiana, era realmente perto do hotel, lembrava-me vagamente dele afinal, havia anos que eu não voltava a Forks. Chegamos ao restaurante e logo que sentamos um garçom veio nos atender.

– Boa tarde, senhores, o que vão querer?

– Pede você primeiro pai.

– Tudo bem, eu quero um nhoque ao quatro queijos, e você Edward?

– Eu quero um ravióli com cogumelos. **(N/A: Momento Twilight... rsrsrs)**

– Eu vou querer o mesmo que ele. – falei apontando para o Edward.

– E para beber?

– Vinho para todos? – meu pai perguntou.

– Sim. – eu e Edward respondemos juntos, involuntariamente, o que nos fez rir.

– Então vinho.

– É pra já.

Logo que o garçom saiu meu pai começou o interrogatório a Edward.

– Então, Edward, de onde você vem?

– Eu sou de Chicago, mas muito pequeno me mudei para Seattle com meus pais, tanto que minha irmã nasceu aqui em Seattle.

– Você tem uma família grande?

– Não tenho não, meus pais são filhos únicos, mas meus avós já morreram, tanto da parte da minha mãe quanto do meu pai, e meus pais só tiveram a Alice e a mim.

– Alice é sua irmã, estou certo?

Resolvi dar uma intrometida na conversa para que ela não chegasse a níveis constrangedores.

– É sim, pai, ela é um amor, a melhor cunhada que eu poderia sonhar!

– Parece que essa menina é encantadora.

– É mesmo, pai, foi ela que me ajudou a descobrir as traições do Mike.

– Gostaria muito de conhecê-la.

– Na próxima vez que for a Seattle a apresentamos a você.

Para meu desespero meu pai voltou para Edward.

– E seus pai, Edward, como eles são?

– Eles se chamam Carlisle e Esme, são maravilhosos, amaram a Bella quando a conheceram. Meu pai é cirurgião geral e minha mãe e arquiteta e decoradora.

– Me parece que você tem uma boa família...

– Com certeza, Deus não poderia ter me dado família melhor...

– Mudando de assunto, você é o chefe do meu filho Emmett, não é?

– Pode se dizer que sim, mas não me considero isso, seu filho é um publicitário muito competente, apesar de ter entrado na agência mais tarde que Jasper, Jacob e eu, eu o considero que tanta importância quanto qualquer um de nós.

– Isso é bom, mostra que criei bem o meu filho.

– Com certeza, Emmett além de ser um excelente profissional se tornou um dos meus melhores amigos...

Fui me acalmando com o rumo que a conversa tomava, meu pai perguntava sobre trabalho e a família de Edward, mas ainda me preocupava com algumas perguntas que eu não sabia se ele saberia responder.

**PDV Edward**

Logo que Charlie começou a me fazer perguntas já fui formulando respostas em minha mente para o caso de perguntas constrangedoras. No início vieram perguntas leves como quem são meus pais, se eu tenho irmãos, como era minha família, coisas do tipo. Porém infelizmente não foi só assim.

– Diga-me, Edward, Bella é sua primeira namorada séria?

– Não, Charlie, tive uma na faculdade com quem namorei por 4 anos.

– Só ela?

Olhei para Bella, perguntando se responderia a verdade. A resposta dela estava em seus olhos; sim, eu contaria a verdade.

– Sim, só tive Bella e essa mulher como namoradas sérias.

– Por que você não teve outras?

– Antes da faculdade eu só curtia a minha vida, me achava jovem demais para um compromisso sério, mas quando eu conheci Tanya, que era como se chamava a mulher, minha visão mudou. Comecei a namorá-la quando estava no 3º ano da faculdade. Namoramos durante quatro anos, eu estava pensando seriamente em pedi-la em casamento quando a pego transando com o motorista do meu pai na minha cama. Terminei e me fechei, depois dela não tive namoradas sérias, eram casos sem a menor importância. Porém eu conheci Bella, confesso-lhe que no início eu pensei em apenas curtir, mas sua filha logo se mostrou que não era uma mulher qualquer, percebi que ela era única, que não era do tipo que se encontra a cada esquina. Tive um pouco de trabalho, mas consegui conquistá-la e, com certeza, muito em breve pretendo me casar com sua filha, Charlie. Sem dúvida Bella é a mulher que mais amei em toda a minha vida. Amei muito Tanya, porém meu amor por sua filha milhares de vezes mais que amei Tanya.

Vi o rosto de Charlie se contrair, claramente estava pensando se continuaria aprovando meu namoro com Bella. Olhei para ela, que parecia tão apreensiva quanto eu. Rezei para que nada desse errado, mas não poderia mentir sobre minha vida, era melhor manter tudo em pratos limpos. Quando percebi que ele iria falar meu coração quase saltou pela boca de ansiedade.

– Edward, eu entendo que você tenha sofrido com a traição de sua ex-namorada, entendo sua reação em não querer mais um relacionamento sério, mas como vou saber que você não vai fazer o mesmo com a minha filha?

– Charlie, eu lhe dou a minha palavra, juro por tudo o que é mais sagrado, eu nunca magoaria Bella. Ela me fez voltar a ser o homem que eu era com Tanya, só que melhor, pois eu a amo muito mais do que um dia eu amei Tanya. Se algo acontecesse a Bella, por minha culpa ou não, eu morreria.

Ele me observou, prestando atenção na veracidade das minhas palavras.

– Ok, eu permito o namoro, mas se eu souber de uma lágrima de tristeza de Bella por sua causa saiba que pode se considerar um homem morto.

– De uma coisa você pode ter certeza: vou fazer de Bella a mulher mais feliz do mundo, juro pela minha vida.

– Tudo bem, rapaz, eu acredito em você.

O resto do almoço correu bem, Charlie era um cara inteligente, pelo visto Bella e Emmett tiveram a quem puxar, agora só faltava conquistar a minha sogra.


End file.
